Diez buenas razones para no enamorarse
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH No es que menosprecie ese sentimiento, lo había esperado desde que tuvo 14 años... Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía, encontraba buenas razones para desear no haberlo desarrollado jamás. Y sus razones se estaban haciendo más poderosas a medida que...
1. Primera razón: Es el corazón quien escog

Diez buenas razones para no enamorarse

Por Akiko

**Resumen**: No es que menosprecie ese sentimiento, lo había esperado desde que tuvo 14 años... Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía, encontraba buenas razones para desear no haberlo desarrollado jamás. Y sus razones se estaban haciendo más poderosas a medida que los días pasaban.

**Primera razón: Es el corazón quien escoge.**

Harry Potter. Ese es su nombre.

Alto, aunque no mucho de todas maneras. Hasta podría asegurar que su estatura entraba en el aburrido estándar. Así que seguiría viéndose más pequeño que su alto, fornido y pelirrojo amigo.

¿Y cómo había logrado ser más alto él, para empezar?

Ron jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

_Flaco._

Tristemente no se podía calificar de otra manera. Y para dificultar más la situación había pillado una interesante enfermedad durante el verano que le impidió comer lo poco que le daban sus parientes. Así que se había visto afectado con varios kilos menos, lo que para su desgracia, era visible en su ahora, holgado uniforme.

Tardaría bastantes semanas antes de recuperar peso.

Su cabello era muy rebelde. Aunque eso no le molestaba mucho, pese a que por el momento lucía algo opaco y maltratado. Sin embargo era bastante útil para cubrir su cicatriz, lo único que lograba incomodarle desde que entró al colegio. Muy especialmente cuando otros alumnos o magos adultos posaban su mirada en ella con bastante atención.

Todo lo demás estaba bien a su parecer. Afortunadamente su rostro no lucía huesudo, pese a que lo notaba más fino. Y no había roto sus gafas en los últimos dos meses, aun cuando había tenido aparatosos accidentes donde tuvo bastantes caídas.

Además podía decir con simpleza que le gustaban sus ojos.

En los últimos días había apreciado algo especial en esa mirada verde. Y ¿por qué no?, podía admitir que había lago atractivo en él, después de todo.

¡AJÁ!

¡¡_Ahí_ estaba el maldito problema!!

Harry había estado mucho tiempo _autoevaluándose_ hasta llegar a la conclusión de que "no estaba tan mal..."

Pero si no estaba "mal", ¿Por qué _aun_ estaba solo?

Harry había escuchado cantidad de idioteces relacionadas con _eso_ mismo. Sin embargo no esperaba que le pasara tal como a los demás.

No porque fuera diferente a los demás...

_¡¡Qué demonios!!_

¡Claro que era _diferente_ a los demás!

Después de todo era él, _Harry Potter_, el niño que vivió, quien tenía en sus manos el bienestar de la comunidad mágica.

¡No debería pasarle todo _eso_!

No tenía tiempo.

Bueno... debía admitir que no había pensado eso a los 13. Incluso podía llegar a aceptar que, hasta los 15, esperó entablar una linda relación con alguien. Muy particular "ese" alguien.

¿Pero "_esto_"?

Harry tenía buenas razones para pensar que lo que le pasaba actualmente era una cruel jugada del destino.

_¿Destino?_

_¡Claro que no!_

La culpa era entera y absolutamente de su corazón.

Así es. Todo era culpa de ese diminuto músculo instalado en su pecho cuya ociosa y monótona actividad le había dado tiempo de crear el más siniestro plan; sólo para crearle _más_ problemas.

_¡Cómo si no tuviera suficientes!_

Maldita víscera fetichista.

Pero Harry Potter no pensaba complacer al muy desgraciado.

Tenía mejores planes para su último curso en el colegio y por el momento ninguno estaba relacionado con el plano amoroso.

Así que su corazón podía olvidarse de que asustarlo con ridículos sobresaltos fuera a funcionar ¡No señor!

Se necesitaría más que eso para lograr doblegar a Harry Potter.

.- ¿Harry?

El moreno parpadeó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo y volteó para verlo; Ron parecía especialmente fastidiado.

.- ¿Piensas entrar o esperarás que el tren se vaya?

Harry apretó los labios y empujó el carrito de sus cosas por el andén.

No estaba presentando una digna lucha, ¿_cierto_?

Evitó responder su propia pregunta y se apresuró a subir el equipaje, para luego buscar un sitio desocupado en donde se dispuso a dejarse caer pesadamente y recargar la cabeza despeinada en el cristal pulido de la ventana.

Incluso se atrevió a admitir que le alivió la partida de su amigo pelirrojo, quien no pareció encontrar estimulante desarrollar ese aburrido monólogo relacionado con... ¿de qué estaba hablando Ron?

Ah, pero hasta su amigo se vio arrastrado con una sola indicación de alguien más.

No porque Harry no lo supiera.

Hermione era bastante admirable al momento de lograr _pequeñas victorias_ con Ron y _dejarse_ _ganar_ de conveniente manera... todo para dejarle pensar que seguía siendo el indómito Weasley de siempre.

¿Harry lograría lo mismo?

El moreno gruñó. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese traicionero pensamiento, cortesía de su ocioso corazón.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea quedarse solo después de todo. Al menos Ron le reñía sus continuas distracciones desde que llegó a la madriguera y lo entretenía con peleas absurdas o con charlas idiotas de cualquier tema... que volvían a tornarse en peleas porque Harry estaba adquiriendo la... "desgraciada costumbre de no poner atención a su mejor amigo".

El chico comenzó a pensar que eso se volvería aun mas molesto si no lograba ganarle la batalla a ese perezoso corazón suyo.

El reflejo de una cabellera platinada, andando a toda velocidad por el pasillo, le hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad. Al instante se reprendió mentalmente y se llevó una mano al cuello.

Genial. Ahora tendría que soportar un dolor de cuello.

Viendo lo susceptible que estaba, optó por extraer un libro y hundir la cabeza en él durante todo el trayecto. De esa manera evitaría ver "cosas" de reojo y que alguien intentase hablar con él, a la vez.

Sin embargo fingir que leía no era la mejor manera de evitar pensar en su situación, pese a que era una excelente evasión para sus compañeros. Así que el moreno se encontró maldiciendo mentalmente mientras las letras impresas en el texto bailaban ante sus ojos.

_Que ridículo era descubrirse enamorado._

El moreno tenía serias sospechas de que no sería nada bueno dejarse llevar por eso... ¡Qué diablos!

_¡Claro que no era buena idea!_

Pensar en todo eso no era buena idea porque terminaba dándole vueltas a lo mismo, aún cuando ya había decidido que no haría nada.

.- Hola, Harry – saludó un animado Neville, que acababa de penetrar en el lugar, acompañado de un aroma que hizo que las tripas de Harry rugieran y le hicieran quedar en completo ridículo. Haciéndole recordar, ya de paso, que no había alcanzado a almorzar lo suficiente porque su amigo Ron había elegido comenzar a discutir de nuevo - ¿Quieres de mi emparedado? – ofreció el regordete muchacho... quien, a decir verdad, ya no lucía tan regordete. Maldición; hasta Neville lucía más saludable que él – Mi abuela siempre hace extra.

.- Claro – aceptó Harry y recibió el alimento para morderlo - ; esta rico – agregó con la boca llena.

.- Tienes suerte de que mi abuela no te vea hacer eso – se rió el chico - , no soporta los malos modales a la hora de los alimentos.

Harry también se rió.

En ese momento agradeció no estar discutiendo con un amigo suyo y encontró conveniente estarse distrayendo a su lado, aun cuando estaban tratando idioteces relacionadas con los buenos y malos modales en la comida. Claro que ambos chicos se centraron en todos los _malos modales,_ los que les parecieron más divertidos de enumerar.

.- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó una bonita voz femenina y una mata de cabellos rojos se dejó ver en el interior del sitio – Acabo de ver algo genial – aseguró Ginny con una sonrisa enorme.

.- Hola a todos – secundó Luna con una sonrisa más discreta a la de Ginny y se instaló a un lado de Harry – Te vez bastante delgado, Harry – comentó sin quitarle la vista de encima - Creo que el carrito de la comida no debe tardar – comenzó a buscar en las bolsas de su túnica y sacó unas monedas – Te invitaré algo.

.- Tampoco es como si este muriendo de hambre – se quejó Harry con las mejillas rojas.

.- Ron no lo dejó desayunar – explicó Ginny inmediatamente - , comenzó a discutir sobre la poca atención que Harry le da – se rió - Menos mal que solo son amigos, ¿no, Harry?. Aun no me puedo explicar la serie de exigencias a las que la pobre Hermione esta sometida.

.- Creo que Ron sale perdiendo en ese rubro – dijo Harry con simpleza y sonrió -, de todas maneras no me han dicho la razón por la que entraron tan risueñas.

.- Ginny echó una maldición a Malfoy – dijo Luna.

Harry miró interrogante a su amiga. Ya de paso había tenido que reprimir el sobresalto que sintió en su interior, acompañado de una emoción nada recomendable hacia una bruja tan competente, como Ginny lo había demostrado ser.

.- Él me ha molestado primero – dijo la pelirroja sin parecer arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Claro, pensó Harry, ¿por qué habría de mostrarse arrepentida? – Si piensa que puede meterse conmigo solo porque estoy sola, se ha dado completa cuenta de que no es así.

.- Seguro que se ha dado cuenta – dijo Luna con simpleza.

Harry tuvo la seguridad de que esa protesta venía del ingrato hospedado en su pecho; sin embargo tuvo la fortaleza de colocar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y seguir la charla de sus dos buenas amigas.

.- Dejen de reírse solas – dijo con fingida impaciencia – Cuéntenos todo.

.- Pues te estaba buscando junto con Luna – dijo la muchacha – y nos lo encontramos en el camino.

.- Se veía bastante molesto – agregó la muchacha - , como si buscara a alguien.

.- Algunos de sus idiotas amigos, será – dijo Ginny enarcando una ceja – , cosa que no nos interesaba en realidad – se apresuró a explicar -, pero ese engreído no pudo, simplemente, pasar de largo.

.- Comenzó a molestarnos de manera muy grosera – apoyó Luna.

.- ¡Me ha llamado _puta_! – exclamó Ginny indignada, provocando que Harry se atragantara con su propia saliva - ¿Qué le interesa a él la cantidad de chicos con los que he salido?

.- A lo mejor Malfoy tiene rabia porque no has salido con él – se aventuró Luna, siendo la causa de un nuevo ataque de tos en el moreno, quien fue atendido por un preocupado Neville; y llamó la atención de Luna - ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Harry hizo un ademán, que bien podría ser entendido como un "sigue".

.- Pues tuve que aplicarle un merecido castigo – dijo Ginny con una malvada sonrisa - ... pero no podría ser cualquier cosa – razonó - , así que le hice algo que le doliera en verdad.

.- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry sintiendo un escalofrío - ¿Y qué fue? – forzó una sonrisa - ¿Has reducido el tamaño de su pene? – preguntó.

.- ¡¡Harry!! – se escandalizó la pelirroja.

Neville soltó una carcajada y en poco tiempo hubo 5 jóvenes riendo escandalosamente.

.- ¿De qué se ríen? – preguntó Dean, quien había elegido ese momento para penetrar en el sitio y venía cargado de comida, seguro originarios del carrito, al que los chicos no habían notado pasar.

.- Del pene de Malfoy – dijo Luna.

Dean se puso colorado.

.- Que no se enteren mis padres que tenemos este tipo de charlas – dijo Ginny con un fingido tono de voz regañón y le pegó a Harry en un hombro - ¡Y claro que no le he reducido el pene a Malfoy! - agregó con asco.

.- Solo quería amenizar la charla – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa autentica.

.- ¿Con el pene de Malfoy de por medio? – preguntó Dean con una ceja enarcada, quien obviamente no entendía nada.

.- ¡Cállate, Dean! – exclamó Ginny.

.- ¿Y qué le hiciste a Malfoy? – quiso saber, Neville.

.- Le puse un lunar – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que Harry no encontró eso tan malo.

.- ¿Solo eso? – susurró, forzándose a parecer decepcionado.

La pelirroja sonrió con maldad.

Harry Potter hizo una reiterativa nota mental: "No meterse con Ginny Weasley".

o.o.o.o.o

El lunar, como Ginny lo había llamado, era una superficie oscura con un aproximado diámetro de 2 centímetros, ubicado justo en el filo de la barbilla, debajo del lóbulo izquierdo.

No satisfecha con la tosca apariencia, le había agregado unos horrendos bellos negros, que parecían alcanzar los 4 centímetros y daban una apariencia nada estética al muchacho que había tenido la desgracia de lucirlo.

Porque, para colmo, parecía estar debidamente hechizado para provocar alguna reacción, de tal manera que Malfoy no podía cubrirlo. Así que había tenido que caminar con toda la dignidad que le restaba, hacia la mesa de su casa y comer. Todo ignorando las miradas disimuladas (y poco disimuladas) sobre su _nuevo atuendo_.

Una de las miradas discretas era la del propio Harry, quien había tenido que forzar una sonrisa, para que los demás creyesen que disfrutaba de la broma, tanto como ellos.

Aunque lo cierto es que no era así.

_... porque ese era el problema..._

Su maldito corazón se había olvidado de toda norma moral, social o razonal. Y un buen día, en medio de una hambruna terrible, le había susurrado con entusiasmo al que había elegido para amar.

Harry aun se lo recriminaba, desde luego.

Pero su corazón no parecía compartír la misma opinión que él y se había abierto paso, aun tras consecutivos castigos a los que fue impuesto durante el verano, en los que Harry tuvo la esperanza de olvidarse del asunto.

No, jodidas emociones adolescentes.

Su corazón lo consoló, todas esas veces, con una sórdida fantasía que alimentó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su corazón lo traicionó de la peor manera que Harry hubiese conocido en sus escasos 17 años de vida.

Y esa traición llevaba por nombre "Draco Malfoy".

"... No te preocupes... Amar puede limpiar el dolor más inhumano..."

Maldito y jodido hijo de perra.


	2. Segunda razón: ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué importa?

**Segunda razón: ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué importa? **

_Un profundo suspiro recompensó los labios de Harry. Reacción suficiente para que el moreno se animara a lamer más de la extensión de la garganta, hasta llegar a la barbilla y sonreír con travesura; deslizando la lengua hacia un lóbulo, con la clara intención de atrapar la sensible piel entre los dientes._

_Sin embargo algo le detuvo. Un lunar, para ser exactos. No cualquier lunar, debía agregar; uno horrendo que parecía aumentar de tamaño, por lo que estaba resultando difícil ignorarlo._

_.- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? - preguntó el rubio al notar que las caricias cesaban._

_Harry no pudo responder, desde luego, sus ojos estaban clavados en esa mancha velluda que parecía dispuesta a cubrir todo el cuello que acababa de acariciar._

_.- ¿Potter?_

_.- Nada - se apresuró a mentir._

_.- ¿Nada? - el rubio se incorporó con ambas cejas arrugadas y lo miró detenidamente hasta comprender - ¡Dijiste que no te importaba! - acusó._

_.- No me importa - dijo Harry con urgencia - , pero, ¿estas seguro que no necesitas un contrahechizo para eso?_

_.- ¡¡Lo sabia!! - el muchacho se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, que tanto trabajo le había costado apartar a Harry - Solo te intereso porque soy atractivo, pero el primer signo de imperfección te apaga._

_.- Claro que no - Harry intentó abrazarlo, pero el chico fue más hábil - Por favor, Malfoy._

_.- Por tu culpa mi pene se esta encogiendo._

_Harry enmudeció ante esa revelación. Su mirada descendió hasta el vientre bajo del rubio y enarcó una ceja._

_.- Pero..._

_.- ¿No me crees? - gruñó el rubio y volvió a acercarse, abriéndose los pantalones - Míralo._

_Harry tragó en seco._

_.- No bromees conmigo, es enorme._

_.- Se está encogiendo - insistió el rubio y se acercó más - Míralo._

_.- Esta creciendo - contradijo Harry._

_.- Es mi pene - insistió Draco - ¿Crees que no sé cuando algo esta mal?_

_Harry apretó los labios. Seguía viendo a ese miembro aumentar de tamaño una vez más._

_.- Si no me crees, tócalo..._

_El moreno dudó. Se recorrió un poco hacía adelante con la mano extendida para hacer lo que el rubio le pedía, aunque debía admitir que estaba sumamente interesado en tomar ese desconocido miembro entre las manos._

_Un poco más..._

_y..._

... un pitido tumbó a Harry al suelo de dolorosa manera y emitió un gruñido, intentando identificar el origen del ruido que lo había sacado de su _extraño, duro y húmedo sueño._

¡Maldita sea!

.- ¿Harry? - la preocupada voz de Ron le recordó que estaba en su habitación y se incorporó para ocultar la _incomoda_ evidencia de su sueño - ¿Qué demonios haces en el suelo?

Harry tanteó en la mesa de noche en busca de sus lentes.

.- Me caí de la cama - murmuró el moreno sin dejar de tocar en el mueble en busca de los malditos anteojos; ya de paso se tomaba más tiempo para calmar esa nueva y traicionera parte de su anatomía.

.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

.- No me lastime - gruñó Harry con impaciencia e ironía - , no te molestes en ayudarme.

.- Oh - Ron arrugó la frente y se puso de pie.

.- Ten cuidado - comenzó el moreno - , creo que mis lentes están - algo crujió - ... en el suelo...

.- Maldita sea - gruñó Ron cojeando - Me corté la planta del pie.

.- Demonios - Harry tanteó el sueño hasta localizar los destrozados anteojos, sin embargo Ron se adelantó y los recogió.

.- No te preocupes, Harry - dijo Ron - , los repararé.

.- No creo que sea buena - el moreno escuchó el hechizo de su amigo, acompañado de una nueva maldición - ... idea. - el silencio se extendió en el sitio, hasta que los demás compañeros de habitación dieron señales de estar despiertos - ¿Ron? - musitó.

.- No querrás verlo.

.- No puedo verlo, aunque quiera - dijo Harry -, pero debo saberlo.

.- Transforme tus lentes.

Harry sintió un tirón en las tripas ante eso. Ron no solía reparar sus lentes, de hecho jamás lo había hecho, pero no esperaba nada así.

.- ¿En qué?

Silencio.

Harry suspiró y se levantó. No era seguro que los profesores lo disculparan solo porque no tenía lentes, así que comenzó a vestirse, con bastante dificultad.

.- No te preocupes, Harry - dijo Ron, caminando a su lado, después de momentos horribles en los que el moreno tuvo que anudarse la corbata frente a un reflejo absolutamente borroso y... demonios, ¿se había reído de él su propio reflejo? - en cuanto encontremos a Hermione reparará tus lentes.

Pero Hermione no apareció antes de que llegaran al comedor. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento ante eso, hasta escuchar un carraspeo por parte de su amigo.

.- ¡Lo había olvidado! - exclamó Ron - Tenemos una reunión justo ahora.

Si, ese era su mal presentimiento.

.- Esta bien, Ron - dijo el muchacho - Me las podré arreglar solo.

La verdad es que ver la despreocupación de Ron, pese a que había sido el culpable, molestó un poco a Harry.

Sin embargo se dispuso a ignorarlo y avanzó con dificultad hasta un asiento vacío, cosa que requirió de la poca vista con la que contaba en esos momentos.

Ser potencialmente ciego no había sido molesto hasta ese momento y Harry lo comprobó al no poder apartar las verduras de su almuerzo; así que tuvo una saludable y accidentada comida, donde alcanzó a escuchar varios rumores (nada discretos) que involucraban su nombre.

¿Tan mal lucía sin lentes?

El moreno suspiró, sintiendo un extraño calor en las mejillas que identificó al instante como rubor.

Sobraba decir que odió a sus mejillas en ese mismo momento, especialmente porque parecieron ser la causa de unas risas infantiles, provenientes de sus compañeras a quienes, por supuesto, no pudo identificar.

.- ¿Harry? - esa era Ginny - ¿Has recuperado la vista?

.- Tu hermano arruinó mis lentes - suspiró el chico.

.- Yo los arreglaré - ofreció ella, pero Harry no los encontró en su túnica y frunció el ceño - ¿Se los ha llevado también?

.- Se supone que estaría ayudándome.

.- Deberías dejar de confiarte de Ron - dijo Ginny con seguridad - Por su culpa no podrás ver mi hermoso hechizo progresivo en Malfoy.

.- Que pena - dijo Harry, esperando sonar desilusionado.

.- Si - dijo la pelirroja, quien aparentemente no había notado nada raro - Apuesto a que hoy si va a la enfermería.

Harry no se sintió mejor.

.- ¿Te ayudo a llegar a tu clase, Harry? - ofreció ella.

.- Alcanzo a ver lo suficiente - rechazó Harry - Puedo hacerlo solo, al menos eso.

15 minutos después, Harry estaba terriblemente arrepentido por no haber aceptado la ayuda de la pelirroja.

¿Y dónde estaba el camino hacia el aula de transfiguraciones?

El chico arrugó los parpados con la esperanza de que eso definiera un poco las figuras borrosas en que se habían convertido los pasillos.

Era inútil.

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No había nadie a quien acudir, así que lo más sano era regresar a la casa de Gryffindor... Aunque aun tenía la vaga esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara deambulando, de esa manera podría evitar descender más sus (ya) bajas calificaciones.

Por ello avanzó con precaución, procurando ir a medio pasillo. Al menos de esa manera podría evitar que alguien tropezara con él, pese a que eso sería un poco difícil, ya que en el corredor no había nadie.

¿Y dónde estaba el camino a Gryffindor?

Demonios.

En esos justos momentos el moreno podría reprochar libremente a su corazón por hacerle tener tan perturbador sueño. Y, aunque, el culpable de que sus lentes estuvieran rotos, fuera Ron, Harry tenía la cabeza llenas de regaños a su palpitante y alerta músculo, ahora que avanzaba en busca de no caer de narices.

Claro que fue difícil ignorar el sobresalto en su pecho cuando una figura borrosa se alcanzó a ver a lo lejos del pasillo.

Le resultó curioso no requerir de sus lentes para saber que se trataba de él. Y su traicionera mente le trasladó a ese incómodo sueño de manera bastante veloz. Así que Harry tuvo que admitir que ese rubor le pertenecía.

Con un poco de suerte Malfoy no lo tomaría en cuenta y podría seguir con su camino.

.- Potter.

Maldita suerte.

.- Malfoy – correspondió Harry esperando haber sonado frío e indiferente.

Draco se detuvo. La verdad no fue difícil notarlo. Igual resultó sencillo ver que le miraba y Harry odió ese brincoteo en su pecho ya que estuvo casi seguro que todo el maldito colegio sería capaz de escucharlo.

.- Tus lentes... – musitó antes de soltar una carcajada – No me había fijado, Potter – Tus ojos pueden compararse perfectamente con un par de flemas horrendas.

De alguna manera, el moreno sintió que no se encontraba tan herido, pese a que las palabras del rubio habían resultado ser particularmente ofensivas.

Si, acababa de llamar horrible lo único que Harry había encontrado aceptable en su desalineada persona, sin embargo resultó afortunado estar mas o menos ciego. De esa forma había podido evitar apreciar a detalle cada expresión despectiva que cruzaba por el rostro de su interlocutor; pese a que podía saber con exactitud que esa sonrisa retorcida adornaba sus labios.

Harry no quería pensar en ningún adorno en particular, mucho menos si tenía que ver con Malfoy. Apenas estaba ganando una pequeña batalla a su enloquecido corazón y no pensaba admitir que su falta de anteojos era un movimiento totalmente estúpido e ilegal; cuando la imagen de Draco Malfoy estaba muy bien definida en su cabeza.

.- Pues lamento que mis ojos no sean de tu agrado – contraatacó el moreno, agradeciendo que ese tono cínico fuera auténtico y tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que mantenerse enfadado con el rubio aplastaría esa idiota idea de estar enamorado de él – Tal vez considere autocompadecerme por ello – agregó con burla – Es decir, _me importa tanto lo que pienses de mi, Malfoy, que podría echarme a llorar justo ahora. _

Bien dicho, aplaudió Harry, y se movió con brusquedad para escapar, antes de arruinar esa buena replica.

.- Espera, Potter...

.- No me jodas, Malfoy – interrumpió él y se apresuró a huir – Tengo cosas más importantes en qué ocupar mi tiempo.

"Mentiroso".

Harry tendría que recordar lo malo que era intentar huir sin ver el suelo perfectamente.

Algo, en el piso, le hizo tropezar y sus (traicioneras) manos se aferraron a lo primero que estuvo a su alcance; que, para su desgracia, fue el propio Malfoy.

Así fue como ambos acabaron en el suelo, uno encima del otro, emitiendo quejidos y gruñidos. Muy especialmente Harry, ya que las caderas del rubio habían quedado justo entre sus piernas, presionando _eso _contra su cuerpo; sacándole, ya de paso, todo el aire por el golpe.

.- Maldición – gruñó Draco – Debiste oprime, idiota.

.- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Harry cuando recuperó un poco el aliento y se percató de la comprometedora situación - ¡Quítate de encima, Malfoy!

.- ¡Claro que lo haré! – aseguró el rubio - ¡Me estás encajando la maldita varita!

Decir que _eso _ no era su varita no sería inteligente, ¿cierto?

Harry gruñó y se apresuró a mover al rubio. Solo que eso no funcionó mucho, ya que le temblaban las manos y no tenía suficiente fuerza en verdad.

.- ¡Quítate antes de que alguien nos...

.- ¿Harry?

.- ... descubra...

Harry enfocó la vista. Esa castaña enmarañada debía ser Hermione. Y ese montón de manchas...

.- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la desconcertada morena, al mismo tiempo que una nube de rumores y risas se levantaban a su alrededor.

Harry estuvo a punto de responder, sin embargo...

.- ¿Nos permites, Granger? – intervino Malfoy con un tono de voz que erizó la piel del moreno – Potter y yo tenemos algo entre manos...

.- ¿En serio? – la castaña enarcó una ceja – Todo lo que puedo ver entre tus manos es la camisa de mi amigo, Malfoy.

Hermione debía estar hablando del interesante desprendimiento de botones que dejaba ver medio pecho de Harry. Todo por culpa del instante en que Malfoy se había agarrado a la camisa para no lastimarse en la caída.

Harry deseó morirse.

.- Sigan solos – ordenó Hermione a todos los curiosos que esperaban tras ella - ¡Ahora!

.- Que aburrida eres, Granger – dijo Draco incorporándose al fin.

.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry? – cuestionó ella.

.- Nada que él no provocara – ronroneó Draco.

.- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó el moreno.

.- Se iba a caer, y decidió sujetarse de mí – ignoró el rubio.

Hermione se percató de la falta de lentes de su amigo y colocó ambas manos en las caderas.

.- Debería darte vergüenza aprovecharte de Harry cuando esta sin anteojos – dijo ella indignada – Por mucho que lo detestes, no debes olvidar que salvó la vida de tu padre, Malfoy.

.- No tienes que recordarme eso, maldita _comelibros_ – siseó Draco con desprecio – No he podido olvidarlo de todas maneras.

Y se fue.

Harry suspiró. Una parte por alivio y otra por decepción.

.- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Hermione, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

.- Sobreviviré – aseguró el moreno, pero no logró poner entusiasmo en su voz.

.- Oh, Harry – la muchacha debió captar algo y lo abrazó, aplastando una mejilla de Harry contra sus senos – No te preocupes. Dame tus lentes y los repararé.

.- Ron los tiene.

.- No me dijo que los había roto – se extrañó ella.

.- No solo los rompió.

Hermione arrugó ambas cejas, al mismo tiempo que Ron hacía su oportuna aparición.

.- ¿Estás bien, compañero? – preguntó con urgencia – Me dijeron que Malfoy estaba abusando sexualmente de ti.

Harry gruñó. Todo eso comenzaba a molestarlo en verdad.

.- ¡Y todo por culpa tuya! – dijo la castaña - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Harry sin lentes?!

.- No abusaba sexualmente de mí – siseó el moreno.

.- Harry dijo que podría arreglárselas – se defendió el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Cómo pudiste creerle?

A veces Hermione tenía una hiriente forma de defender.

.- Dame esos lentes – ordenó ella y Harry la escuchó soltar una exclamación – Debería darte vergüenza transformarlos en _algo_, cuando se supone que los repararías.

.- Quizá equivoqué un poco la palabra mágica – borbotó el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Un poco? – la chica estaba muy molesta – Esto no te pasaría su tomaras más en serio tus estudios, Ron.

.- ¿Puedes repararlos? – intervino Harry para detener la discusión.

.- Claro- dijo ella, y tras unos instantes dio los anteojos al moreno – no debiste caminar por los corredores sin lentes, Harry – dijo con preocupación- , pudiste hacerte daño.

.- Pero no pasó nada – replicó Harry, agradeciendo poder ver todo con claridad nuevamente – Me voy a mi siguiente clase.

.- Sobre Malfoy... – comenzó ella.

.- Que se joda – interrumpió Harry y avanzó a la siguiente aula de una buena vez.

Hermione torció los labios y cruzó los brazos.

.- Ambos son unos necios – acusó.

.- ¿Eso es malo? – Ron parecía confundido.

.- ¡Claro que si!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Harry tropezó contra unas rocas derrumbadas, de lo que antes fuera una perfecta pared, parte de la magnifica construcción, donde todo había terminado._

_Alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio y evitó caer._

_La ropa lucía desgastada y desgarrada, todo a causa de la enorme explosión mágica a la que su cuerpo se había sometido horas antes._

_A través de algunos orificios se podían apreciar rojas heridas que habían comenzado a sangrar, sin embargo no importaba._

_Lo peor había pasado. Por fin había acabado todo._

_Harry dobló una esquina y lo vio._

_Él estaba abrazando a su padre._

_La imagen le hizo desconocerlo por completo; y justo en ese momento su corazón se atrevió a latir de esa agridulce manera._


	3. Tercera razón: Estar enamorado no signif

**Tercera razón: Estar enamorado no significa ser correspondido. **

La enfermera lucía particularmente activa esa mañana. Solo bastaba con mirar sus ágiles movimientos sobre la mesa de materiales, sin dejar de hacer notas con esa pluma que se movía a un lado de ella, mientras la mujer terminaba de mezclar esa poción de horrendo sabor.

Eran las mismas acciones, cierto, pero la mujer parecía adquirir un exceso de energía que habría causado la envidia de cualquiera. Y la verdad el muchacho tenía la sospecha de que el animo de la enfermera tenía absoluta relación con ese feo y velludo lunar que obtuvo a primeras horas del inicio de curso.

Afortunadamente el lunar estaba casi extinto, pero su descubrimiento por parte de la enérgica mujer causó un regaño bastante desagradable.

- Esta listo - anunció la mujer y se acercó hasta Draco para extenderle el recipiente de donde se desprendía ese desagradable olor - Procure beber todo sin vomitar la mitad - sugirió, aunque sonaba como una orden.

El rubio no comentó nada a eso. De todas maneras de nada serviría ante la mujer. Así que tomó el recipiente y contuvo el aire para beber lo más rápido posible todo el viscoso contenido. Cuando terminó con todo, agradeció no haber percibido de lleno el sabor y entregó el recipiente a la atenta enfermera, antes de toser ruidosamente.

- Perfecto - alabó la mujer - Ahora haga el favor de no provocar a sus compañeros, en especial a uno que sepa tan peculiar hechizo dérmico.

- Solo es un hechizo sencillo - farfulló Draco.

- No para usted - replicó la mujer con una ceja enarcada. Cosa que había estado haciendo muy a menudo, cuando él estaba presente - Sabe que su situación no permite un ataque mágico, aun si es así de sencillo.

Draco había escuchado el mismo argumento, cada que pisaba la enfermería.

- Cuando me convierta en un _squib_, me iré a casa y dejaré de tener problemas con los demás estudiantes - murmuró el muchacho.

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo ella con las manos en las caderas - ¡Usted no se convertirá en un _squib_ mientras este bajo mi cuidado!

- Pero no ha mejorado.

- No ha empeorado - contradijo ella - Y no lo hará mientras siga tratando su caso.

La mujer parecía muy segura. Aunque Draco no había apoyado toda su fe en esas palabras ya que sabía que su caso era bastante difícil.

- Claro que las cosas se facilitarían bastante si usted accediera a la otra opción.

- Aun no puedo creer que usted me proponga, precisamente eso - dijo con tono molesto; lo que provocó un rubor en las mejillas de la mujer. Sin embargo Draco no se sintió mejor - Pienso que su capacidad será suficiente; así que me encargaré de seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Dicho eso, el rubio se puso de pie y asomó la cara en el espejo que estaba en la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama. Suspiró al notar que el lunar casi desaparecía.

Al menos ya no tendría que lucir esa horrenda mancha sobre la piel. Draco tendría que recordarlo la próxima vez, cuando deseara molestar a la Weasley. Aunque al momento de tener a un Gryffindor presente, resultaba bastante difícil medir las consecuencias.

Llegado a ese punto, resultaba perfectamente justificable asegurar que todos los Gryffindor eran causantes de sus dificultades.

"Muy especialmente uno", pensó con ironía, antes de acomodarse el cabello.

- ¿No esta siendo un necio, señor Malfoy? - se escuchó la voz de la insistente enfermera - Usted necesita de esa ayuda.

Draco se había convertido en un paciente ejemplar, pero estaba claro que eso no complacía a la mujer.

- No - dijo con determinación - y mucho menos si se trata de esa persona.

- Él no se negaría - replicó ella, logrando incomodar bastante al rubio.

- Mi propia negación me basta, señora - murmuró Draco, dando por terminada la discusión.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Harry lo vio, un traicionero sobresalto en su pecho anunció con euforia la carencia de lunar en ese perfecto rostro. Inmediatamente se odió por ello y volteó para evitar esa figura estilizada que se acercaba suavemente.

- ¿Hay algo interesante en la pared, Potter? - desafortunadamente Malfoy no era de mucha ayuda.

"¡Lo esta haciendo a propósito!", pensó con furia y evitó voltear a verlo. Aunque el esfuerzo estaba resultando descomunal.

- No hay nada mejor que ver - borbotó el moreno.

- Hasta pena me da imaginar la razón - ironizó el rubio - A esta edad todos pasean con una linda novia y el gran Harry Potter, héroe (por segunda vez) de la Comunidad Mágica, se detiene bruscamente a mirar, nada más y nada menos que una mohosa pared.

Eso había sonado bastante ofensivo. Hasta su corazón estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que lo hice para no verte a ti, Malfoy? - gruñó.

- Que idiota - el rubio enarcó una ceja - ¿Por qué habrías de reaccionar así al verme?

Buena pregunta, concedió el moreno.

- En todo caso puedes volver a perder los anteojos - continuó - Luces menos idiota que volteando hacia una pared. Aunque no me interesa - agregó rápidamente - ; por mí puedes seguir tan idiota como siempre, mientras no me involucres.

"Eso va a ser bastante difícil", pensó Harry con amargura, mientras lo escuchaba bufar "Tu eres el culpable de que me comporte así".

Harry se atrevió a posar su mirada en el rubio y notó una expresión que parecía genuina curiosidad. Eso le incomodó bastante, muy especialmente porque su corazón eligió ese momento para hacerse notar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry.

- Solo me preguntaba la razón por la que un completo idiota, que no aprecia fama o poder, recibió tantos beneficios - el rubio frunció el ceño - Otro habría aprovechado mejor lo que tienes.

- ¿Alguien como tu? - dijo el moreno con irritación - Disculpa que no satisfaga tus expectativas.

- Es la segunda vez que te disculpas conmigo, Potter - el rubio enarcó una ceja - Derrotaste al Dark Lord y salvaste la vida de mi padre; debería ser yo quien pida disculpa.

Harry se ruborizó,

- Pero es algo que nunca verás, Potter - agregó con burla y avanzó hacia el gran comedor.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que acababa de ocurrir algo muy importante y no se había enterado.

Con fastidio, cruzó los brazos y torció la boca, coincidiendo, por primera vez, con su corazón, quien le confesaba que nunca llegaría comprender al rubio.

Claro que Harry prefería no darle mucho tiempo a su corazón para hacerse dueño de sus pensamientos, así que sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia el comedor, logrando mantener la vista e sus risueños amigos, quienes comían con bastante animo.

La verdad es que eso contagió al moreno, quien se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Tardaste en llegar, compañero - señaló Ron y se metió un pedazo de pan en la boca.

- Se me atravesó un problema - respondió el moreno tras servirse algo de comida - Desde que entre los vi muy animados.

- Aceptaron la creación del club de Hermione - informó la pelirroja con una radiante sonrisa - , hoy comenzaremos a colocar los folletos para que los alumnos se inscriban, ¡va a ser muy divertido!

- ¿Un club? - Harry miró a su amiga - ¿De qué?

- Creo que te lo dije unas cuantas veces, Harry - dijo ella con una mueca - No entiendo en qué puedes estar pensando para no atender lo que te digo.

Harry se puso colorado.

- Es un club genial, Hermione me lo explicó - Ginny se entusiasmó - Podremos reunir a todas las chicas y hablar de esas cosas que solo las chicas comprendemos.

- Y chicos - corrigió Hermione - No solo reuniremos mujeres. Creo que habíamos acordado eso.

- Oh, si - murmuró la pelirroja.

- ¿De qué? - insistió el moreno.

- De teatro - dijo la chica y miró a Harry - , espero que esta vez no lo olvides.

- ¿Un club de teatro? - el moreno arrugó el ceño y escuchó una risa de Ron - ¿No es muy extraño para una escuela como esta?

- Se ve que no has puesto atención a Hermione, amigo.

- ¿Ah, no? - Harry se ruborizó. La verdad es que no recordaba el momento en que ella le había explicado al respecto.

- Me parece absurdo que un colegio con la misión que tiene Hogwarts no este tomando acciones para la eliminar la división existente entre las cuatro casas - dijo Hermione.

- Por eso hay cuatro casas, Hermione - replicó Ron.

- Harry ha logrado acabar con la guerra - continuó ella, logrando que el moreno se ruborizara - ; sin embargo aun existen tensiones absurdas entre nosotros.

- Porque somos de distintas casas - volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo.

Harry comenzó a comprender el punto de Hermione.

- El club de teatro busca crear mayor armonía entre todos nosotros - dijo ella con un tono de voz decidido y entusiasta.

- ¿Mixto? - preguntó el moreno y recibió una mirada de la muchacha que le hizo carraspear - Ya entiendo, pero, ¿querrán inscribirse?

Hermione se ruborizó. Esa fue la señal que Harry estaba esperando para saber que se encontraba en una situación desfavorable con respecto al famoso club de teatro y tras cinco intensos minutos en que la muchacha desarrolló un extenso, aburrido y convincente discurso logró que fuera el nombre de Harry el que luciera como número uno en la lista de inscritos.

Resultaba increíble, aun para el propio Harry, ser testigo de todo el entusiasmo que dejaba ver la morena. Ella caminaba por delante de Ron, acompañada de una risueña pelirroja. Ambas haciendo planes sobre la próxima reunión.

Finalmente colocaron el anuncio en una de las pizarras y caminaron hacia donde se ubicaba otra.

Harry suspiró pensando en su nueva responsabilidad. La verdad es que comenzaba a creer que hubiera sido estupenda idea preguntar a su amiga sobre las actividades a las que estaría sujeto, ya que, a pesar de que podía darse alguna idea de lo que era el teatro, no estaba seguro de lo que deberían realizar los integrantes de un club, más específicamente cuando la mayoría resultarían ser magos.

- ¿Tu has entrado? - preguntó a su amigo Ron.

- No - dijo él, rascándose la nariz - Hermione no le lo pidió. Lo cual agradezco.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Harry comenzó a tener un nuevo mal presentimiento al respecto.

o.o.o.o.o

Hermione era una chica persistente al momento de obtener algo. No empleaba a menudo la palabra "imposible" ya que tenía plena convicción de que todo podía conseguirse, aun en el mundo mágico.

Por ello se había propuesto terminar con los resentimientos que aun perturbaban entre los alumnos del colegio, pese a que la guerra había terminado a favor de los buenos.

La castaña había notado inseguridad entre sus compañeros, muy especialmente entre los de los cursos inferiores. Y la verdad es que los comprendía. A pesar de que ya no estaban bajo esa dinámica que exponía su vida y sus ideales, se habían visto cobijados por la influencia de los alumnos mayores, todos pertenecientes a la generación de ella.

Eso le parecía totalmente injusto, especialmente porque nada debería atemorizar a estudiantes tan jóvenes, mucho menos cuando el principal enemigo había resultado vencido.

Por ello había sido una suerte que Harry accediera a unirse al club de teatro, en el que ella había pensado. Desde que inició el curso se dio cuenta de que muchos estudiantes se sentían inseguros por dar el primer paso. Así que, teniendo el apoyo de alguien tan reconocido como Harry, facilitaría muchas cosas, no solo para la formación del club mismo.

Llegado a ese punto, Hermione sonrió y avanzó con más entusiasmo hacia la sala de prefectos.

Tenía a uno de los actores principales de su lado, pero le hacía falta el otro. Precisamente aquel que lograría una verdadera asistencia mixta en el club, debido a esa interesante influencia que tenía sobre sus compañeros de casa, aun en los más pequeños.

Era cierto que el chico no les había causado muchos problemas, pero Hermione era tan consciente de su problema que no le extrañaba su postura neutral y discreta.

Sin embargo su participación en el club sería un importante detonante. Así que no podía dejarlo de lado, pese a que ella sabía que a él no le agradaría la idea en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Por fin te encontré! - exclamó ella y corrió hasta alcanzar al chico para entregarle un folleto - La primera reunión es el sábado.

El chico enarcó ambas cejas.

- No - dijo con determinación.

- Harry estará ahí - dijo Hermione.

- Razón de más para negarme - ironizó él e intentó escapar.

Hermione infló ambas mejillas y corrió detrás de él.

- No puedes negarte - le dijo, dispuesta a no permitirle huir.

- ¡Claro que puedo, Granger!

-Les diré a todos tu secreto.

Él se detuvo ante eso. Hermione tuvo un pinchazo de satisfacción.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- ¿Eso parece? - ronroneó ella - Entonces así es. Si no te veo en el club de teatro, me encargaré de que todos sepan "eso" que escondes tan celosamente.

- Eso es bajo de tu parte.

- Las cosas cambian - murmuró ella.

- Las personas también, por lo que veo - siseó el chico - , esta bien, Granger. Estaré ahí el próximo sábado.

- Y todos los sábados - agregó ella.

- Y todos los sábados - aceptó él con un gruñido.

- ¡Perfecto!

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry chocó con alguien justo bajo el marco de la entrada .

No había bastado llegar tarde a la famosa reunión del club, por culpa de Ron, quien había perdido el tiempo escogiendo los dulces que debería comprar. Ahora también debía sobarse la nariz y buscar sus lentes al mismo tiempo, en el suelo.

Pero no suficiente con eso, tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver esa sonrisa retorcida desde abajo.

- Siempre pensé que estarías a mis pies, Potter, pero debo admitir que es demasiado pronto.

¿Qué?

¿Se había equivocado de sitio?

La repentina salida de Hermione, quien acudió a ayudarlo, le hizo comprender que no se había equivocado. También tuvo que entender la razón de su mal presentimiento a medida que era consciente de ese brincoteo en su pecho y una ineludible realidad le golpeó de lleno.

- ¡¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?!


	4. Cuarta razón: Necesidad y amor

**Cuarta razón: Necesidad y amor no es lo mismo. **

_Draco no había reparado en su presencia._

_En esos momentos se mantenía abrazando a su padre, mientras susurraba palabras que Harry no lograba escuchar, debido a la distancia que aun los separaba._

_El cuerpo de ambos rubios lucía lastimado. Pero era el del padre de Draco el que dejaba ver heridas más graves, todas amoratadas y emanando sangre continuamente._

_Harry comprendió un poco._

_Voldemort había liberado un hechizo muy poderoso que debería acabar con los intrusos, pero había terminado por lastimar también a los fieles seguidores del horrendo ser._

_Él había llegado ahí gracias a los adultos que deseaban la paz, y habían tenido muchos problemas para encontrar a Voldemort lo antes posible, ya que cada minuto que tardaba, hacía que perdiera un valioso aliado y a un querido amigo._

_Harry ya no quería eso. Ya no quería ver morir a nadie. Y ahora que veía ese cuerpo lastimado de Lucius Malfoy, comprendió que Draco tampoco quería._

_Draco Malfoy, quien abrazaba a su padre de manera protectora y sumamente novedosa al moreno. La visión le hizo comprender que algo había cambiado, no solo en Malfoy, y tuvo la sensación de que le gustaba._

_Saber que no era tan malvado como quería parecer, le gustaba._

_Ahí había un chico, protegiendo lo que más amaba y demostraba, ya de paso, que tenía capacidad para amar._

_Increíble._

_Harry se acercó, procurando que sus pasos fueran firmes. Sin embargo estaba cansado. _

_Por ello terminó tropezando y levantando ambas manos para recuperar el equilibrio, sostenido de esa rasposa pared._

_Draco volteó para verlo. En su mirada se notaba miedo, pero cambió al instante por un alivio que no pudo ocultar._

_Draco estaba contento al verlo. Verlo a él y no a Voldemort, comprendió Harry._

_Ambos permanecieron con las miradas enlazadas hasta que un rubor cubrió las mejillas del rubio y arrugó la frente antes de bajar la cara y sonreírle a su padre, quien había despertado._

_Esa sonrisa fue lo que afectó más a Harry._

_Una sonrisa amorosa, carente de arrogancia o burla. Una sonrisa que dejaba emanar todo el cariño que un Malfoy podía entregar a la persona adecuada, especialmente si se trataba de su padre._

_Una hermosa sonrisa._

_Harry deseó ser la persona adecuada._

_Lo deseó con toda el alma._

_Después de odió por haber admitido ese deseo._

o.o.o.o.o.o

- Harry, creí que habías comprendido el fin de realizar este club.

Fue eso lo que dijo Hermione antes de regañarlo. Fue eso lo que hizo comprender a Harry que estaba atrapado. Y simplemente no había lugar en dónde pudiera esconderse. Tenía que estar ahí, tolerando su reciente carencia de tranquilidad y evadiendo la mirada furiosa de Hermione.

Aunque había que admitir que la idea era buena.

En el aula había pequeños grupos, cada uno perteneciente a alguna casa, con un poco de entusiasmo.

Harry pensó que eso haría que valiera la pena que se arriesgara a la compañía del rubio, y terminó por tomar un lugar junto a Ginny, quien le entregó un pergamino de información.

El moreno se apresuró a leer la información, solo para darse cuenta de que no había comprendido nada. Su amiga había comenzado a hablar, para explicar un poco el plan que tenían, pero el chico se volvió a sumergir en la lectura, dispuesto a no requerir de expresar alguna idea.

Justo cuando estaba por la tercera línea, tras repetir la lectura unas 4 veces, sintió un golpecito en la cabeza y levantó la mirada para encontrar a su molesta amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me preguntaba la razón por la que pareces peculiarmente desconectado - dijo la chica, logrando que el moreno se ruborizara, segundos antes de captar la burlona sonrisa de cierto rubio que había decidido prestar atención en ese preciso momento - ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hemos dicho?

Harry pensó que sería bastante incómodo evidenciar que no sabía a lo que se refería su amiga.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió la castaña.

- Claro que si.

Hermione dudó.

Ese gesto no le gustó nada a Harry y vio que el rubio se ponía de pie.

- Debe haber alguien más - dijo el chico con molestia - Estoy seguro que puede haber mejores ideas que las suyas.

¿Ah?

- Claro que habrá ideas de todos, Malfoy - dijo ella con molestia - , pero Harry tiene habilidad para hacerlas interesantes.

¿Qué demonios…?

- Eh…

- Su capacidad de mentir no puede ser la base de nuestro club - insistió el rubio.

- Sucede - Hermione lo miró con fiereza - que eres el único al que no le parece la idea. Nadie más esta protestando, Malfoy.

Harry miró al resto de los alumnos. En efecto, nadie parecía incómodo con la idea; cualquiera que fuera.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry con una ceja enarcada - Estas en el club, eso debe ameritarte ciertas responsabilidades como a todos nosotros.

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablamos - gruñó el rubio.

Harry sonrió. De esa manera esperaba hacerle saber que no le importaba realmente.

- ¿Tu lo aceptas? - cuestionó el rubio.

- Desde luego.

- En ese caso no hay más que hablar - dijo la morena con satisfacción - Malfoy, sugiero que te pongas de acuerdo con Harry para comenzar con el guión. Los demás harán pequeños escritos para que revisen sus ideas y comenzaré a trabajar en el material junto con Ron.

- ¿Uh? - Harry parpadeó y se puso de pie al ver que los demás comenzaban a salir.

- Felicidades, héroe - gruñó Draco pasando por un lado suyo - Como si no tuviera suficiente con verte por los pasillos.

- ¿De qué…?

- Harry - Hermione se acercó con una gran sonrisa - Gracias por aceptar ser nuestro co-escritor.

- Yo no…

- Y vaya que lo hiciste, Potter - interrumpió Draco - Acabas de aceptar que seamos nosotros quien hagamos el guión.

Harry sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy estaba muy concentrado en esos papeles.

Harry pensó que era buena idea hacer lo mismo, pero cada que tomaba un pergamino escrito por uno de los miembros del nuevo club de teatro e intentaba descifrar la letra con la que estaba escrito, caía en un grado de incomprensión que lo hacía divagar en su actual situación. Una, por cierto, que tenía brincando a su corazón de siniestro gozo y le hacía gruñir lo más discretamente que le era posible. Aunque la discreción no era el fuerte de Harry, precisamente.

Habían acordado en citarse en una semana. Harry tenía la sospecha de que el rubio lo había hecho a propósito, para no entrar a la reunión que se celebraba en ese momento, sin embargo no sabía lo que era peor; verse con un montón de estudiantes que le prestaban demasiada atención, o estar con el estudiante al que su corazón daba TODA la atención.

El moreno suspiró. Decididamente la vida era injusta.

La idea de Hermione era que entre los dos crearan un guión para el club. De tal manera que pidieran ensayar y presentar una historia en la última festividad de diciembre.

Harry no era bueno escribiendo, así que tuvo suficiente tiempo para reprocharle eso a su amiga, quien lo frenó con bastante astucia: "Te pregunte si estabas de acuerdo".

Si, bueno, Harry no se había negado… Es más, había reiterado que quería eso. Así que decir a su amiga que no estaba prestando mucha atención no lo pondría en la mejor de las situaciones.

- Esta idea es buena.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco que lo tiró con todo y silla. Estando en el suelo maldijo y se puso de pie para ver la sonrisa retorcida de Malfoy.

- Cualquiera diría que te pone nervioso estar a solas conmigo, Potter.

- Ya quisieras, Malfoy - dijo el chico con molestia.

- Mmmm - el rubio sonrió y se acomodó en la silla que estaba a un lado de Harry, acercándose demasiado - ¿Qué te parece esto?

- ¿Q-que cosa?

- El texto, idiota - Draco le acercó más el pergamino, del que Harry no se había percatado - La idea parece interesante, seguramente podremos hacer algo bueno para la primer obra.

Harry posó sus ojos en las letras que había en el papel y le resultó imposible leerlas, debido a la cercanía del chico.

De alguna manera se le ocurrió que no era tan malo. De hecho había algo nuevo, de lo que no se había percatado, que hacía más agradable esa cercanía al grado de adormecerlo de forma deliciosa.

- ¿Idea? - preguntó estupidamente.

Draco se incorporó de repente. Lo hizo con tal violencia que asustó a Harry y terminó de nuevo en el suelo, golpeándose uno de los codos de manera dolorosa.

-¿Qué haces? - demandó el moreno con molestia y volvió a incorporarse.

Draco apretó los labios y se sentó en la silla acomodada al otro extremo, precisamente la que estaba lejos de Harry.

El moreno odió haberse sentido decepcionado por eso.

- Deberíamos comenzar a escribir - dijo el rubio con tono cortante y comenzó a sacar unos pergaminos limpios junto con la pluma y la tinta - Lo revisarás en cuanto acabe la hoja y corregiremos lo necesario.

- Pero yo…

- Somos un equipo, Potter - dijo con exasperación - Tienes que complementar la idea para que las cosas salgan bien. Al menos Granger dijo que eras bueno en eso.

La verdad es que Harry no se sentía bueno, pese a que Hermione había insistido en que era una de sus habilidades.

No escribía bien, sin embargo solía ayudar a Ron a corregir algunas cosas y había logrado aumentar unas tantas. Seguramente eso había llamado la atención de su amiga.

El moreno vio que Draco comenzaba a trabajar y decidió intentarlo también.

Se puso a leer otros pergaminos para rescatar algunas ideas. Sin embargo resultó un poco difícil al recordar esa sensación que había inundado su interior, al estar cerca de Malfoy.

Ya la había sentido, estaba seguro, pero era hasta ese momento que la reconocía. Las veces anteriores no se había presentado con esa peculiar intensidad.

Se trataba de un bienestar que parecía no estar directamente relacionado con su corazón.

Que extraño.

De pronto Draco se detuvo.

Harry lo vio ponerse de pie y recibió el pergamino que le ofrecía, sin embargo el rubio se atrevió a atrapar esa mano y de nuevo la sensación de alivio se hizo presente a medida que su corazón se alteraba de peligrosa manera.

- ¿Si yo… - Draco apretó los dientes - … te pidiera ayuda…?

- ¡Te la daría! - exclamó Harry emocionado.

Draco parpadeó con confusión y lo soltó, antes de dejar ese pergamino sobre el escritorio.

- Nos vemos en ocho días, Potter - dijo girando para irse - Revisa eso, yo me haré cargo de lo demás.


	5. Quinta razón: Confesarlo no es opcion

**Quinta razón: Confesarlo no es una opción**

**Nota: **Gracias a Kira, quien me ayudó a terminar este cap.

La verdad es que crear un guión a partir de las ideas de los integrantes del nuevo club de teatro resultó aun más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado. Más aun si tomaba en cuenta la constante compañía, que no paraba de soltar comentarios hirientes respecto a cada una de las ideas, leyéndolas en voz alta y tirando el pergamino donde estaban escritas.

Lo cierto es que hace ocho días parecía más tranquilo, sin embargo esa tarde había regresado con mal humor, incluso parecía fastidiado.

Harry lo había visto unas…. cuantas (miles) de veces por los pasillos, esta vez sin ser descubierto. Y estaba seguro de que no le había pasado nada que lo pusiera de ese humor. A menos, claro, que lo que tuviera a Draco así era el mero hecho de estar con él.

Harry suspiró y se regañó de nuevo por llegar a ese pensamiento.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos desde que se reunieron y ya comenzaba a resentir ese comportamiento fuera de lo usual.

La verdad es que su mente se empeñaba en hacerle recordar una y otra vez la escena de hace ocho días, alimentando la absurda esperanza de su corazón. Lo que hacía más difícil estar ahí precisamente, con su compañía.

"¿Si yo… te pidiera ayuda…?"

¿Y porqué había respondido de esa manera, en primer lugar?

Cada vez que el chico lo recordaba deseaba comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra el muro más cercano hasta estar inconsciente, al menos unos dos días completos. Al menos así podría garantizar olvidar el bochorno de haber sido tan estúpidamente imprudente.

- Todo esto es basura - estalló Draco y se levantó de golpe, para estirar su cuerpo y liberarlo un poco de la tensión.

El movimiento no pasó desapercibido al moreno, quien se recreó con cada línea felina que alcanzó a verse. Muy especialmente esa sombra que intentó esconder el ombligo del rubio, sin éxito.

Harry apretó los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

- Quizá si volvemos a leerlos… - murmuró.

- Si los vuelvo a leer, querrás decir, Potter - ironizó el rubio - Hasta ahora no has sido la brillante ayuda que me prometieron, ¿sabes?

Si, eso también era cierto.

Harry había estado terriblemente distraído en todo ese trabajo y no había hecho gran cosa en todo ello.

La verdad es que no había hecho casi nada.

Bueno… menos que nada…

Pero es que la culpa era de Draco Malfoy y sus hirientes cambios de humor, los que tenían a Harry al pendiente de cada reacción para protegerse y evitar decir cualquier clase de idiotez (nuevamente).

- Déjamelos y los leeré - dijo poniéndose de pie - En ocho días tendré alguna manera de enlazar las mejores ideas.

Harry intentó escapar, pero una mano fue aun más veloz que él y se sintió atrapado, al mismo tiempo que una terrible descarga eléctrica hacía reaccionar su corazón de forma peligrosa e intentaba aparentar una calma que no sentía al momento en que volteó para mirar a ese rubio enfuruñado.

- No tenemos ocho días más, Potter - dijo con cinismo - ¿Ya se te olvidó que tenemos que llevar algo la semana que viene?

- Eso no es posible…

Draco apretó los labios.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no hallas puesto atención a eso? - Draco lo soltó - Se supone que tendríamos un guión, o al menos el inicio de él, en quince días. De esa manera se podría empezar con la elección de personaje y todas esas bobadas de las que se nutre un club de teatro.

- Oh - Harry volvió a sentarse en una silla y con discreción se tocó la muñeca, que había sido tan fuertemente sostenida por el rubio - Bueno… podemos…. - dudó - tomar una idea clásica…

- ¿Una idea clásica? - Draco pareció interesado en eso y se sentó frente a Harry - Esta puede ser la primer buena idea que se te ocurra en toda tu vida, así que dila de una buena vez.

- No necesitas ofenderme - borbotó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No necesito? - Draco soltó una risita - No lo hago por necesidad, Potter, lo hago por placer…

Eso hizo que las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaran y se levantó de golpe, confiado en que había alcanzado a esconder eso y fingirse terriblemente ofendido por ello, pese a que el efecto se había acentuado en una parte de su anatomía nada recomendable en esos momentos.

Maldito Malfoy.

- Podemos usar un clásico y adaptarlo al club de teatro - insistió, ignorando lo que había dicho el rubio - Una literatura famosa… quizá un cuento…

- Nada de cuentos, Potter - interrumpió Draco y comenzó a escribir unas cuantas obras literarias en un pergamino que comenzó a partir.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Obvio. Hay demasiados buenos clásicos en el mundo, así que escogeremos uno por medio de un sorteo.

Harry tomó uno y enarcó una ceja.

- Algunos de estos son muggles - señaló.

- ¿En serio? - el rubio enarcó ambas cejas - Debería quitarlos.

- No - Harry ayudó a doblar los trozos de pergamino - La adaptación hará que eso no importe.

Draco no parecía muy seguro, pero Harry ya estaba harto de trabajar en falso. Al menos teniendo algo para comenzar la adaptación no tendría que pensar en tonterías y ocuparía su mente en otras cosas.

Finalmente los papelitos estuvieron dispuestos.

Draco realizó un encantamiento y uno de los papelitos fue rescatado de entre el montón.

Ambos lo leyeron y enarcaron una ceja.

- ¿Están seguros de que es buena idea? - preguntó Hermione con una ceja enarcada, al día siguiente en que ambos se acercaron a darle el primer borrador del guión - Esto es tan… poco usual.

- No querrás que la primer presentación del club de teatro sea una copia de otras presentaciones, ¿no, Granger?

Hermione no parecía estar muy convencida.

- Ha costado mucho trabajo comenzar a adaptarla - murmuró Harry - Si la cambiamos ahora no estará lista para la próxima reunión.

La castaña suspiró.

- Esta bien, pero se acatarán a lo que se organice para que esta adaptación salga lo mejor posible.

- ¿No es eso lo que hacen los integrantes de un club? - ironizó Draco - Todas las noches te mandaremos un avance. Después de todo tenemos ciertos deberes con los que debemos cumplir.

- Y puedes ir pensando en el rol de los personajes - sugirió el moreno.

Hermione miró a su amigo como si acabar de descubrir algo particularmente interesante y sonrió con un poco de malicia a medida que lo veía retirarse, con una copia del guión que se encargaba de revisar.

- Esa es buena idea - ronroneó la morena.

La verdad es que el trabajo que Harry había adquirido le ayudaba bastante a olvidarse del tormentoso fetiche masoquista que su corazón había desarrollado hacia Malfoy.

Afortunadamente el proyecto había resultado ser lo suficientemente interesante como para estar al tanto de él, sin pensar mucho en lo demás. Además, Malfoy le agregaba, o quitaba, detalles que al moreno le parecían de lo más emocionantes, muy especialmente al momento de imaginar la puesta en escena, junto con el trabajo que Hermione podría lograr.

Si, decididamente Harry estaba bastante emocionado con todo eso.

La próxima reunión del club de teatro recibió el proyecto con bastante animo. El propio Harry pareció inevitablemente satisfecho al ver la expresión de Hermione, quien felicitó a ambos por el trabajo realizado.

Harry estuvo a punto de señalar que él había hecho poco, pero Malfoy se adelantó señalando las continuas correcciones que había realizado y las observaciones, como un acierto.

Sinceramente eso halagó a Harry, y sintió ese rubor en las mejillas, viendo que todos los integrantes del club leían el guión con animo desmedido.

- Buen trabajo, chicos - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa - Hicieron un equipo estupendo, definitivamente tienen muchas sorpresas escondidas. Ahora debemos pensar en la selección de papeles.

- Quizá por sorteo… - propuso el moreno.

- Nada de eso - intervino Malfoy - No queremos a un idiota en nuestra primer obra.

Pese a lo que Harry pudiera pensar, eso no pareció ofender a ningún integrante del club.

- Hagamos una audición - dijo alguien bastante entusiasmado.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

- Dejaré a los actores de reserva para alguna emergencia - dijo ella.

- ¿Tenemos actores de reserva? - preguntó Harry.

- Sip - Hermione le palmeó una mejilla - Los mejores del club.

.o.o.o

"El próximo sábado a las 6:00 pm, el club de teatro realizará la primera selección se actores para los personajes de su presentación.

Interesados, tocar el anuncio para recibir una copia del libreto a examinar.

Club de teatro"

Harry enarcó una ceja cuando vio el anuncio y suspiró al instante, viendo que varias chicas se acercaban para recibir una copia del libreto.

Totalmente desinteresado por el asunto, continuó avanzando hacia la mesa del comedor con la esperanza de que Ron no hubiera acabado con todas las tostadas y la mermelada.

Era eso en lo que pensaba cuando, al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor, sus ojos se deslizaron por el lugar hasta dar con ese cabello platinado.

Golpe bajo, pensó Harry con resignación y se obligó a seguir su camino.

- Te guarde dos tostadas - anunció Ron, llamando su atención justo a tiempo y Harry se sentó a un lado suyo antes de gruñir y comprender lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Solo dos tostadas? - reprochó - Sirven una canasta entera de nuestro lado.

- Es por qué Ron hace felices a los elfos y la termina toda, a cada día - dijo Hermione, quien acababa de llegar con unas hojas que parecieron familiares a Harry.

- Pero a mi me hace infeliz… - dijo Harry señalando al pelirrojo - Eso es….

- Es lo del tonto club de teatro - señaló el pelirrojo.

- Es una estrategia para acabar con conflictos como los que tu, Ronald Weasley, causas en cuanto ves pasar a cuanto Slytherin estudia en el colegio.

- Hay muchos chicos rodeando el anuncio que has puesto, Hermione - intervino Harry, mordiendo una de las dos tostadas guardadas y suspiró - A lo mejor no les gusta el guión que hemos hecho... Aun pienso que me faltó tiempo para revisarlo con más detenimiento.

-Tonterías Harry, - intervino una entusiasta Ginny, quien iba llegando en ese momento - si todas las chicas estamos encantadas… ¿cierto, Hermione?

- Al final de cuentas resultará que mis hermanos tiene razón - dijo Ron con ironía - "Ten más miedo a dos mujeres que están de acuerdo que al mismo Dark Lord".

La verdad es que Harry no comprendió la advertencia. No a tiempo, al menos. Y para el sábado se alegró de tener entrenamiento, por lo que no pudo asistir a la siguiente reunión del club de teatro.

Con un suspiro pensó que sería estupendo tener practica todos los sábados. Al menos así no pensaría en lo que tendría que ver al llegar al nuevo club de su amiga; muy especialmente en esos ojos grises y fríos, que parecían evaluar todo y concluir en que era una real basura.

Pero la desgracia se cernió.

Tanto como el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrió, estaba presente en el ambiente, el cielo se cerró en lluvia cosa que sorprendió algunos alumnos que paseaban alado del lago.

Harry pensó en ese mismo momento, lo curioso y cambiante que podía llegar a ser el tiempo, sobre todo si el mismo presentía que algo ocurrió, por eso al abrir la puerta.

-¡Enhorabuena Harry! - gritaron todos, sorprendiendo al moreno.

Hermione se acercó. Parecía en verdad muy satisfecha.

Por su parte, Draco permanecía apartado, con una mueca de real desagrado.

- Por fin llegaste - dijo ella - Tenemos mucho por hacer.

- ¿Tenemos? - preguntó Harry de forma un poco estupida.

- Harry eres el personaje principal de la obra. Todos han estado de acuerdo en elegirte - informó la castaña.

- ¿Yo? - volvió a preguntar.

- Va a ser grandioso, los dos chicos mas populares del colegio en escena…

- ¿Qué? - Harry parpadeó repetidas veces, como si eso fuera a aclararle las dudas - ¿Escena?

- ¡Eres el maldito personaje principal! - exclamó Draco con impaciencia y bufó - Lo recuerdas, ¿no?... Nosotros mismos lo adaptamos... El principal.

¿El...?

Harry tuvo una nítida imagen en su cabeza. Se vio a sí mismo reírse por pensar en la cara que haría precisamente ese alumno, al que le tocase interpretar al personaje principal quien... tendría que...

- ¿Seré yo quien chupe todas esas gargantas? - preguntó horrorizado.

- Muy específicamente la de la heroína - dijo Hermione con gala de tranquilidad.

-Lo cierto es que Draco es perfecto para el papel… - se escuchó un escueto comentario. Dando el golpe final al moreno.

Bueno, pensó Harry, con una tranquilidad pasmosa, en realidad no era tan... malo.

Si, tendría que chuparle el cuello a Draco... incluso tendría que besarse con él... Además, había dejado las escenas eróticas en el guión con un malvado morbo.

... no...

No era tan...

- ¡Harry! - gritó una preocupada Hermione cuando vio que su amigo se desmayaba ante sus ojos.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Bastante peculiar para quien mató al Dark Lord, ¿cierto?

o.o.o.o

_Una explosión mágica retumbó en el lugar, instantes después de que Voldemort terminara de convertirse en escuetas cenizas y que el aire las llevara lejos._

_Harry levantó la cabeza, intrigado por esa explosión._

_Con dificultad se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la fuente del origen. Por alguna razón necesitaba estar en ese lugar. Realmente lo quería._

_Caminó por pasillos que lucían por paredes derrumbadas hasta ver lo que parecía ser una cámara._

_Estaba seguro que era la fuerte, pero sus ojos se toparon con él._

_Draco Malfoy estaba en el lugar. Abrazaba a su padre y era la fuerte emisora de esa magia._

_Harry se lamió los labios, sintiendo que la energía comenzaba a debilitarse._

_La energía se esfumó._

_¿Por qué?_

o.o.o.o

- No te ganarás mi aprecio de esta manera, Granger.

Hermione ignoró eso y colocó una taza con te, frente al único miembro del club de teatro que se había quedado hasta tarde.

- ¿Por qué los hombres jamás piden ayuda? - dijo ella con fastidio - Es tan… patético.

- Y supongo que obligarlos a recibirla no lo es - ironizó el rubio, bebiendo un poco de ese te.

- No he visto que te quejes…

- Los beneficios son ineludibles - dijo él con algo de fastidio - Pero me molesta pensar en el origen.

Hermione apretó los labios.

- Mejor ve estudiando tu papel, Malfoy - le dijo con tranquilidad - Tu y Harry tendrán mucho que ensayar en los próximos días.


	6. sexta razón: Los intereses

**Sexta razón: Los intereses no son los mismos**

Harry despertó desorientado.

No ver movimiento en la habitación le confirmó que era domingo, así que se acurrucó en la cama con pereza.

Entonces, recordó que había tenido un sueño… No, había tenido un recuerdo.

Había algo en ese momento que no podía comprender del todo. No sólo se trataba de su traidor corazón, era algo más serio… algo que parecía bastante evidente, pero que no pudo entender.

El moreno suspiró y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el sueño le regresara. Sin embargo, algo lo despertó del todo y saltó de la cama para correr fuera de la habitación, hasta detenerse frente a la entrada de la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Hermione! - llamó, esperando no despertar a todas las chicas del lugar.

- Ella salió, Harry - dijo una somnolienta Ginny, que abría la puerta en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Dime que no es verdad! - exigió el chico.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- Es absolutamente verdad, Harry - dijo ella con seguridad - Eres el principal de la obra que representaremos, así que haz el favor de comenzar a estudiar tu papel.

- Ni siquiera presente prueba.

- Pero no hay nadie mejor pare eso - dijo la chica - La misma Hermione nos lo explicó. Como ustedes habían escrito el guión era más sencillo que interpretaran las escenas.

- ¿Y porqué con Malfoy? - Harry comenzaba a darse por vencido.

- Porque… - la chica se ruborizó - todas las muchachas que presentamos la prueba lo hicimos mal.

- Debe haber alguien que lo haga…

- Créeme, no querrás verlo - interrumpió ella - En verdad son horribles.

- Hermione…

- Ella tiene que organizar a los demás para que realicen todos los materiales que les serán necesarios. Las pocas escenas que seleccionaron requieren de muchas cosas.

En resumen, Harry estaba absolutamente atrapado en el propio pozo que había cavado para alguien más. Lo más grave era que, una parte en su interior, se regocijaba con la idea. El propio chico comenzaba a pensar que no era tan… malo.

Incluso recordaba los extraños comportamientos que el propio Malfoy comenzaba a tener al respecto, así como esa interesante tregua a la que ambos habían sido sujetos.

Eso encendió una alarma en su cabeza y torció los labios antes de girarse y regresar a su habitación, con la intención de ponerse ropa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio cuenta que ya estaba vestido con el arrugado uniforme y recordó que se había desmayado. Por lo tanto alguien lo había llevado hasta su habitación y se había quedado dormido. Más bien había preferido no despertar.

- Estamos volviéndonos terriblemente patéticos - gruñó Harry entrando de una buena vez para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó un adormilado Ron.

- Nada.

o.o.o

- ¿Qué significa esto?

Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia su, muy, molesto amigo y enarcó una ceja viendo que tenía su guión en las manos.

- Es un guión - dijo, totalmente evasivo y giró su cuerpo para seguir comiendo ese helado que había comprado escasos minutos, tras lograr librarse de sus otros compañeros y estar en ese tranquilo lugar. - Agradecería que no lo perdieras… Ya que lo agarraste sin permiso, al menos puedes cuidarlo.

- Y una mierda - exclamó el chico con molestia y abrió los papeles - ¿Has visto al protagónico?

- Varias veces - suspiró el rubio.

- ¡Eres la heroína!

- No me digas… - ironizó.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?

- Nada cambiará eso, de todas maneras - declaró el rubio con tranquilidad - No gano nada haciendo el berrinche que protagonizas en este momento.

Zabini enarcó una ceja y bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos, antes de calmarse un poco y revisar el libreto con ojo crítico.

- Esta muy bien adaptado - dijo después.

- Potter lo corrigió.

- Espero que también sea bueno para dar besos - ironizó tras leer una escena.

- Mmmm - Draco dio otra lamida a su helado.

- Oh - Zabini sonrió - Hay un papel disponible.

- Granger dijo que intentaría convencer a alguien.

- No es necesario - declaró el chico - Es perfecto para mí.

- No lo dices por tu morbosa idea de ser mi _esposo_, ¿cierto?

- Siempre quise actuar.

- No seas mentiroso - el rubio arrugó el ceño.

- Empezaré a estudiarlo.

Draco bufó.

o.o.o

Zabini entró al lugar, mirando todo con especial cuidado. En su mirada había incertidumbre, pero parecía sentirse bastante… cómodo en el lugar.

Fue cuando se inclinó un poco, para mirar algo en una mesa dispuesta.

- ¡Bienvenido!, Espero que el viaje haya sido grato… - se escuchó una voz suave, casi tímida.

Zabini torció la boca unos segundos, antes de girar su cuerpo para encarar al dueño de esa voz.

- Fue algo tortuosa Mi señor Drácula, espero no molestarle según recibió la carta…

Harry levantó una mano.

- Lo entiendo, puede usted investigar lo que desee…- respondió Harry y se relamió los labios… - solo le advierto algo…

Hermione arrugó el ceño cuando pasó cerca de medio minuto y levantó la vista hacia un pálido Harry.

- Imposible… - dijo Draco con un bufido, quien también miraba con atención - ¡Tu mismo escribiste eso!

- Si, pero…

- De todas maneras ya estaba arruinado - intervino Hermione y se acercó - Harry - le tomó las mejillas con cuidado - Siento que no has comprendido el alcance de tu papel - bufó - ¡Eres el conde Drácula! - exclamó y al no ver reacción lo obligó a ver a Zabini, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar en risas - Ese hombre esta intentando hurgar en tus secretos. ¡Se supone que lo intimidas!

- Creo que Potter es quien luce especialmente intimidado - dijo Zabini con esa predadora sonrisa.

- Se supone que estás aquí para ayudar - acusó Draco.

- Y te ayudo, Malfoy - dijo el chico con encanto - Solo que Potter es tan…

- Si, lo sé… - Draco bufó.

- ¿Tan qué? - preguntó Harry.

- No eres bueno para este papel - dijo Hermione y miró a Draco - Y Malfoy es horrible para la heroína.

- En primer lugar no sé porque debo hacer el papel de una mujer - siseó el rubio.

- Eso - Harry lo apoyó - Hay muchas mujeres en el club de teatro.

- Pero ninguna tan buena - dijo Hermione, como si lo lamentara. Sorprendentemente ninguna de las chicas que estaba trabajando en el club rebatió eso.

- Y el principal también es un asco - agregó Draco - ¿Cómo arreglarás eso, Granger? - retó.

La chica miró el rubio con el ceño fruncido y volteó para ver a un ruborizado Harry, quien revisaba el libreto constantemente, poniéndose peor, a medida que avanzaba todo.

- Quizá me equivoque - aceptó finalmente, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en todos los que alcanzaron a escucharla - Malfoy - lo miró - Tu tienes el carácter perfecto para el conde.

- Es porque el conde es un millonario - dijo el rubio meneando la cabeza.

- Y tu, Harry… Deberías ser la heroína.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - exclamó el moreno algo sofocado.

- Es una buena apreciación - coincidió Draco con una sonrisa cínica - La heroína debería ser dulce… tímida y…

- No deja de ser el papel de una mujer - protestó Harry.

- ¿Quieres que todo nuestro trabajo se vaya a la mierda sólo porque no puedes cambiar de papel, Potter?

Harry quedó mudo ante eso. No sólo se trataba de su trabajo y el de Malfoy. Todos los integrantes del club estaban haciendo esfuerzos admirables para que la representación saliera lo mejor posible. Incluso, había alcanzado a notar, que el objetivo de su mejor amiga comenzaba a cumplirse, borrando poco a poco las asperezas entre los integrantes de distintas casas.

- No - musitó.

- En ese caso empieza a estudiar el papel de la heroína - Draco le pasó su libreto y sonrió satisfecho - Siempre quise hacer a un vampiro - murmuró.

Por alguna razón, notar el entusiasmo en Malfoy, hizo que algo en el interior de Harry se sintiera mejor. No queriéndole dar crédito a su corazón, se giró con violencia para comenzar a estudiar la escena en la que aparecería por primera vez y casi se atragantó al leer el primer beso que la heroína se daba con el conde.

- ¿Harry? - Ginny se acercó - ¿Qué te pasa?

- N-nada.

El chico levantó la mirada para posarla en el rubio, y lo notó concentrado en su propio libreto. No parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, no había demostrado molestia desde que todo eso empezó.

¿Sería posible que… no le molestase darse un beso con… él?

Harry volvió a agachar la cabeza, con la esperanza de que eso ocultase el terrible rubor que le invadió de nueva cuenta.

Así que el ensayo comenzó, con los cambios recientes.

Harry jamás se cansaría de admirar los aciertos de Hermione. Draco estaba hecho para el papel. Simplemente lo hacía de forma estupenda.

El pensamiento de que nadie chupaba el cuello de forma tan _bonita_ como Draco perturbó un poco al moreno y se mantuvo atento a todas las acciones que los alumnos realizaban para el ensayo.

Harry llegó a desear que Draco fuese un vampiro verdadero. Con gusto le daría hasta la última gota de su sangre, si se la pidiese…

- Tu turno - anunció Hermione.

Harry contuvo el aire cuando le tocó entrar.

La verdad es que arruinó dos o tres líneas, debido a lo nervioso que estaba, por lo que hubo que repetirlas varias veces. Sin embargo, hubo algo alentador, Malfoy le fue quitando el miedo y pudo hacer mejor las cosas. Y es que, era un Drácula estupendo.

_Mina_ podía sentirse segura de que su personaje sería interpretado a la perfección; ya que, Harry, comenzaba a estar convencido de que se sentía tan cautivado por el monstruo, como ella misma.

La escena del beso no llegó, para decepción de Harry. Pensamiento que lo puso de mal humor y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para irse y estudiar un poco antes de dormir.

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Draco se le acercó y lo interceptó.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que lo estás haciendo bien, Potter - dijo sin notable entusiasmo - A lo mejor convenzo a Granger de que quitemos el beso… Eres tan inútil que seguro saldrá mal.

La verdad es que Harry no había pensado en eso. Bueno, no en los últimos 30 minutos, donde su mente tuvo la compasión de hacérselo olvidar con los ensayos.

Pensó en apoyar eso, sin embargo, hubo algo en el tono de voz que Malfoy usó, que solo logró molestarlo.

- Y supongo que tú lo harías perfectamente - ironizó.

- Claro que sí - Draco parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Para nada me siento inferior a ti, Malfoy.

Harry apenas se percató del repentino silencio que esas palabras provocaron en los escasos alumnos que estaban aun en el sitio.

Draco enarcó una ceja y una predadora sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- ¿En serio? - ronroneó - ¿Tan seguro como para… apostar?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si!!

o.o.o

Harry estaba avanzando por unas escaleras que comenzaron a parecerle interminables.

No recordaba que el camino a la lechucería fuese tan largo, así que comenzaba a impacientarse realmente.

Sólo quería mandar un mensaje… aunque para esos momentos ya había olvidado el destinario y el mensaje mismo.

Esas escaleras parecían interminables.

Justo cuando una sombra alcanzó a verse en la neblina, pensó que lo había logrado. Harry avanzó con más velocidad hasta detenerse en seco.

La sombra no era la de la vieja torre. Lo que estaba frente a él era un rubio, recargado cómodamente en las escaleras, adornado por una negra, larga y… elegante capa.

Harry quiso reírse, pero no pudo.

Draco avanzó hacia él y sonrió, mostrando esos largos y puntiagudos…

- ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó el moreno.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero - declaró Draco y con dos pasos pudo estar frente al chico, para atraparle la cara con ambas manos - un beso.

- ¿Un…?

No pudo decir nada más. Esos labios se posaron en los suyos con una firmeza asombrosa que le robó el aliento.

No podía… _respirar_.

Harry movió los brazos intentando librarse, de pronto sus manos atraparon aquello que le quitaba el aire y lo apartó con violencia antes de despertar mirando hacia todos lados y ver a… su furioso amigo Ron.

- ¿Qué… diablos?

Ron enarcó una ceja y volvió a ponerle la almohada encima, apretando de manera bastante fuerte.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? - reprochó el pelirrojo - Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿mmm?... Vas a besarte con el hurón, ¡Mmmh!

Harry habría querido decirle algo, sin embargo, en esos momentos le importaba más respirar.

Finalmente Ron se apartó de él. quizá tuviese algo que ver el tono azulado que Harry había alcanzado a adquirir, no lo supo. Sólo se limitó a halar aire a sus pulmones y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Aunque la expresión de Ron era lo suficientemente intimidante en esos momentos, debía admitirlo.

- No voy a besarme con Malfoy - dijo en un puchero y se puso rojo - … sólo… es… - dudó - Sólo…

- ¿Sólo…? - invitó Ron.

- Sólo es parte de la obra - terminó el moreno.

- ¿Hermione lo sabe?

- Claro que sí.

Ron enarcó una ceja. Hasta ese momento, Harry nunca lo había visto de aquel modo. Y por alguna razón, le pareció que se veía inusualmente peligroso.

- Bien - espetó Ron con molestia y se puso de pie - Si no te arreglas llegarás tarde a las clases - dijo antes de salir.

Harry suspiró.


	7. Sexta razón parte 2

**Notas: **Bueno, tras dos semanas en cama, por mi "buena" metida de pata (resultante en una fractura, por fin pude escribir algo. Gracias por esperar.

**Sexta razón: Los intereses no son los mismos (parte2)**

El corazón de Harry se agitó de forma dolorosa, justo cuando llegó a la esquina del pasillo, donde tuvo que frenar para no golpearse contra ese rubio, con quien había protagonizado un ridículo sueño, apenas hace unos minutos. Sorprendentemente no hubo violentos intercambios verbales. En cambio, Harry se encontró con una mirada, sospechosamente brillante, que se esquivó rápidamente, antes de que un bufido resonara; y el chico se alejara del sitio, dejando al moreno totalmente confundido.

La idea de que el rubio era más extraño de lo que se hubiera atrevido a sospechar hizo que Harry suspirara antes de caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Una rápida apreciación hizo que se detuviera a unos cuantos metros y apretó un poco los labios.

- ¿Te has vuelto demente? - Hermione tenía el ceño arrugado, y parecía estar lista para usar ese pesado libro contra Ron, quien tenía esa expresión peligrosa de la mañana - ¡Claro que no puedes entrar!

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó el chico - ¿No creaste el club para eliminar las rivalidades entre casas?

- Precisamente por eso - señaló la muchacha - Tenerte dentro de él no es la manera más inteligente de eliminar la rivalidad entre casas.

- Eso me ofende, Hermione - insistió el pelirrojo - Tengo tanto derecho de estar en ese club, como los demás. Además si me has estado pidiendo ayuda para la escenografía.

Harry enarcó una ceja. En realidad comprendía a la perfección el punto de Hermione; especialmente porque podía vislumbrar con pasmosa claridad toda clase de imperfectos intentos de fraternizar al mero estilo de Ronald Weasley. Todo, aunado a cierto integrante cuyos labios debían posarse en el cuello de…

- Quizá no debieras entrar - intervino el moreno, hasta que unos ojos azules se posaron en él, haciéndole sentir realmente incómodo - Es que… - miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda - … el club no es tan divertido…

- Tiene un grado se responsabilidad a la que no estas acostumbrado, Ron - apoyó la chica.

- Que mis mejores amigos me digan irresponsable _me halaga_ - ironizó el pelirrojo.

- Más bien debería _serte familiar_ - Hermione lo miró con fijeza - Estar en el club de teatro no es solo exhibir tu linda cara plagada de pecas. Necesitamos que te responsabilices en cualquiera de las funciones que desempeñes en su interior.

Ron apretó los labios.

- ¿Cómo aprender un papel y hacer los ensayos constantes? - preguntó con suspicacia.

- Entre otras cosas - aceptó Hermione.

Un pesado silencio acompañó esas palabras. Harry estuvo a punto de pensar que habían vencido, pero una sonrisa en Ron solo le confirmó que las cosas no habían terminado ahí.

- Haré la audición para Van Helsing - dijo Ron finalmente.

- ¡¡Ron!! - Hermione había adquirido un tinte rojo en la cara.

- ¿Esta prohibido? - preguntó él con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de reunir, la cual no fue mucha, a opinión de Harry - Sé que nadie ha llegado a gustarte para ese papel. Pero, viendo las circunstancias actuales, es perfecto para mí.

- No creas que no sé porque me dices eso - la muchacha frunció el ceño.

Harry enarcó una ceja imaginando a su amigo Ron, justo en la escena final, donde Van Helsing casi logra clavar la estaca en el pecho de Drácula.

- Definitivamente no es buena idea - dijo el moreno.

- ¿Por qué? - insistió Ron, esta vez clavando sus enfurecidos ojos azules en Harry - Solo es una obra de teatro, ¿no?. Nada se hará… "en serio".

Harry alcanzó a percibir el peligro en esas palabras y carraspeó.

- Ron tiene razón - dijo al instante - Solo es una obra.

- ¡Pero, Harry! - protestó ella.

- Nada es en serio - dijo el moreno con una mirada suplicante - Aunque Ron quiera, no podrá matar a nadie... Igual yo… solo "actuamos".

- Exacto - apoyó Ron.

Hermione apretó los labios. Un gesto de rendición confirmó a Harry que Ron había ganado.

Fue así como Harry fue testigo de un montón de ensayos en la habitación, esa semana. Ron había tomado bastante en serio eso de pertenecer a la obra y le prestaba demasiada atención. Eso hacía que el moreno se preguntara la razón de su empeño, aunque toparse con esa furiosa mirada azul le daba cierta pista de lo que Ron deseaba provocar en la obra. Todo confirmado con la mímica que usaba, en el momento justo donde una pluma era usada como estaca y se clavaba de forma, casi preciosa, en la almohada, manchándola de tinta.

- Recuerda que no alcanzas a perforar - comentó Harry una de esas veces, solo para recibir otra mirada amenazadora.

Ron estaba realmente fuera de sí.

Llegado el día de la reunión, ambos amigos caminaron hacia el área donde se reuniría el club de teatro. A medida que avanzaba, Harry tuvo la certeza de que algo no muy grato ocurriría y levantó la mirada en la entrada, solo para ver los ojos desafiantes de Hermione, quien parecía lista para cualquier contratiempo.

Claro que Ron siempre había sido bastante hábil para sorprenderlos, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Un escueto saludo dirigido a Malfoy, así como una pequeña información respecto a sus intenciones bastaron para que todas las miradas estuvieran atentas a lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Harry habría esperado respuesta por parte de Malfoy, pero el rubio parecía apático a la furia de Ron, así como a su persona. Solo se había limitado a sentarse y estudiar su libreto con aire aburrido, mientras Ron esperaba la hora de la famosa audición.

Y la verdad es que Harry llegó a pensar que Ron tenía todas las de ganar. Hasta el momento era el único interesado en el papel de Van Helsing. Y si no se presentaba alguien más, ganaría el papel, aun cuando lo hiciera de forma horrible.

Hermione había rechazado a los anteriores candidatos por esa carencia de chispa en el personaje. Incluso se había enfadado por ello. Pero Harry sabía que ella no podría seguir dándose ese lujo, ya que tenían que comenzar a tomar más en serio los ensayos.

Finalmente el momento llegó.

Draco se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, recitando unas cuantas líneas de la escena en cuestión, solo para recibir un puño bastante certero.

- ¡¡Ronald Weasley!! - bramó Hermione al instante.

- ¡Qué! - Ron la miró con inocencia, absolutamente nula a los ojos de un indignado Harry que había estado a punto de correr a socorrer a Malfoy - ¿No es esa escena?

- En ninguna escena golpeas a Drácula - dijo ella con una mirada fulminante.

- Si Van Hensing no hubiera sido tan débil, habría golpeado a Drácula - intervino Draco y se sobó la parte herida - Quizá ese sea el empuje, Granger.

- No defiendas a este pelmazo - dijo ella con enfado. Harry no estaba seguro de que Hermione hubiese analizado por completo esas palabras - Ron, no solo vienes a golpear a Drácula. Por si no lo has notado, tu guión tiene algunas… líneas que requieren ser dichas.

- Ah, si… - Ron se pasó una mano por la cabellera roja - Repitámosla.

- ¡Esta vez sin puños! - advirtió ella.

Draco volvió a aclararse la garganta. Repitió las líneas que le correspondían y al instante se hizo a un lado, eludiendo un golpe más.

- ¡¡¿Pero es que no estudiaste una sola línea?!! - bramó la morena con enfado.

- Eh… si - Ron se acomodó la ropa.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que debes decir ahora mismo? - insistió ella.

- ¿"Maldito engendro del diablo"? - probó Ron.

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¿En verdad estudió las líneas? - preguntó Malfoy con aburrimiento.

El corazón de Harry dio un saltito e hizo un ademán afirmativo.

- Aunque lo noté más interesado en las acciones… Seguramente lo olvidó todo - terminó por explicar.

- Tantas ganas de hacer el papel para no aprender nada - lamentó Draco - Tiene el carácter perfecto para el papel, pero de nada servirá si no aprende las líneas.

- ¿Quieres que Ron sea Van Helsing? - Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

- Me da igual - musitó Draco.

¿Qué era ese cansancio reflejado en la mirada de Malfoy?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La verdad es que Harry deseó tragar esas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desear no haberlas dicho.

Malfoy volteó a verlo con _eso_ que Harry no llegaba a comprender y su ceño se frunció, como si pensara detenidamente si debería responder o no. Finalmente se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y se alejó de Harry, para acercarse a una furiosa Hermione, quien no paraba de gritar a un despreocupado Weasley.

- Con un poco de ayuda puede aprenderlo - dijo a la chica.

- ¡Claro que no! - bramó ella - Ron no es adecuado para el papel.

- ¿Quién será Van Helsing, entonces? - cuestionó el rubio.

Hermione apretó los labios. Claramente estaba buscando una buena respuesta a ello, pero no parecía dar con ella. El propio Harry pensó que a su amiga no le quedaría otra opción, y aceptaría la entrada de Ron, pese a lo intranquilo que se tornaría todo. Sin embargo el milagro que ella había estado esperando sucedió, justo unos segundos antes de que abriera la boca para hablar.

- ¿P- puedo intentarlo?

Harry imitó el movimiento que los integrantes del club de teatro hacían. Casi hizo el mismo gesto de sorpresa que ellos, al ver a ese regordete rubio, parado bajo la protección del marco de la puerta, con un guión en las manos.

- ¿Neville?

- ¡¡Claro que puedes intentarlo!! - reaccionó Hermione al instante y corrió hasta el chico para arrastrarlo cerca de Malfoy. Sobraba decir que el rubio dejó ver una mirada algo intimidada hacia Draco, quien parecía mas ausente y desinteresado que nunca. - ¿Sabes las líneas?

- Si - respuesta débil.

- Bien - Hermione se alejó de ambos, asegurándose de arrastrar a Ron con ella - Empiecen.

Draco tosió dejándose ver algo incómodo y se tomó su tiempo para decir su línea.

Un bramido le respondió, llamando la atención del mismo Malfoy, quien enarcó una ceja, antes de continuar con el diálogo siguiente.

¿Qué era ese _poder_ que emitía Neville al responder cada frase?

Harry no pudo terminar de plantearse alguna teoría, cuando su amiga ya había decidido.

- ¡Es tuyo, Neville!

- ¡Hey! - protestó Ron - Yo llegué primero.

- Sin saber nada de nada - objetó ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi empuje? - insistió Ron - _E__l Increíble Hurón Saltarín_ admiró mi empuje.

- ¿A quién llamas hurón, comadreja idiota? - protestó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido - Evidentemente no había nadie con quien compararte.

- Cierto - Hermione se interpuso en el camino que Ron había estado por tomar - Si quieres ayudar en nuestro club, puedes seguir haciendo escenografía.

Ron fulminó a la chica con la mirada, solo para recibir esa misma reacción en ojos de ella, lo que le hizo torcer los labios y darse la vuelta.

- No quería actuar de todas maneras - dijo, fingiendo desinterés y volvió a posar los ojos azules en Hermione - , pero que no se te olvide que sé lo que tramas, Hermione.

La chica parpadeó, tomada por sorpresa.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Claro que lo sabes - acusó el pelirrojo.

Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado felicitando a Neville, quien tenía un rubor abochornado en sus mejillas. Sin embargo la última frase en Ron llamó su atención, llegando a encontrar el mismo interés en ojos de Malfoy, quien sonrió con algo de burla.

¿Qué era lo que sus amigos (y Malfoy) sabían, que él no?

Harry decidió que la exclusión a la que estaba siendo sometido era molesta.

Sin embargo no hubo mucho tiempo para mantener la indignación, cuando los ensayos pudieron llevarse con más rigor, teniendo a los personajes completos. Y Harry tuvo que admitir que no había pensado en el verdadero alcance de unos labios como los de Draco Malfoy sobre su cuello.

El primero contacto resultó lo suficientemente cansado para el moreno, quien reaccionó dejándose caer en el duro suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - cuestionó Draco - No voy a morderte… Con suerte tampoco tendré que chuparte. Solo debo hacer parecer que lo hago.

- Tu… ¿no lo sentiste? - Harry miró a un confundido rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Harry - llamó Hermione con cierta molestia - Si nos disculpas, queremos avanzar. Bastantes interrupciones nos causó Ron, ya.

Harry apretó los labios, incapaz de hacer saber sus inquietudes en voz alta, y volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, para repetir la escena.

¡De nuevo!

Harry empujó a Malfoy y jadeó en el suelo, tras haberse dejado caer.

Una mirada de comprensión cruzó por los ojos del rubio, como si esta vez lo hubiese sentido, y se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

- Basta por hoy. Recordé que aun tengo deberes sin terminar - declaró el rubio.

Harry pensó que Hermione se negaría. Pero la muchacha sostuvo la desafiante mirada de Malfoy, solo para cruzarse de brazos.

- A cambio de eso ensayaremos una vez entre semana, y el sábado - dijo ella.

Malfoy apretó los labios.

- No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta - adivinó ella.

- ¡Que te jodan! - exclamó Draco y salió de la habitación.

Hermione bufó y se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó con cierta preocupación, que Harry no alcanzó a comprender.

- No - musitó - ¿Por qué habría de doler?

- Por nada - evadió ella - Pensé que te había mordido.

- No.

- Entonces esta bien - Hermione le sonrió.

o.o.o

Esa noche, Harry tuvo un sorprendente acuerdo con su corazón.

Ambos estaban confundidos.

La cercanía a la que habían sido expuestos con esa persona comenzaba a tornarse casi, natural, al grado de no brincar en cada encuentro sorpresivo que tenían el resto de la semana.

También acordaron que algo, decididamente extraño estaba pasando, sin que ambos lo supieran. Y que, evidentemente, ¡los relacionaba a ambos!

Su corazón susurró unas dulces palabras, al oído de Harry. Por muy extraño que pareciera, el muchacho estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no regatear, y se quedó dormido, pensando en ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

"Estoy enamorado de él"


	8. Una buena razón para estar molesto

**Una buena razón para estar molesto**

Draco Malfoy tenía serias sospechas de que esa sonrisa en la enfermera era a causa de los hechos sucedidos en las últimas 4 semanas. Muy especialmente el de la semana pasada.

La mujer parecía simplemente eufórica. Tanto que el propio Malfoy se sentía terriblemente fastidiado, a espera del primer comentario positivo acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero es que no estaba ocurriendo nada bueno. No para Draco.

La manipulación a la que estaba siendo sometido lo obligaba, incluso a ese beneficio, sin que pudiera resistirse.

Y odiaba eso.

Finalmente la enfermera lo dejó ir. Afortunadamente sin hacer comentario alguno, pese a que parecía tener muchísimas ganas de hacerlo.

Eso dio libertad al rubio de vagar por los pasillos, pensando pausadamente en la situación a la que había sido obligado a someterse.

Bueno, no era tan malo, pensó con una burlona sonrisa. No si esa extraña expresión llena de desventajoso desconcierto seguía adornando la cara de Potter, quien parecía aun más afectado con todo eso.

Si. Si todo afectaba más a Potter, no había nada malo.

Draco se tocó la base del cuello y torció la boca recordando la extraña reacción por parte del moreno.

¿Podría... _doler_?

El rubio bufó. Con pasos aun más veloces se acercó a la puerta de las mazmorras y penetró en silencio, viendo la pesada expresión del profesor de pociones, quien le apresuró a tomar su lugar.

Una mirada rápida le comprobó que el trabajo estaba bastante avanzado, así que se acercó al hombre para recibir instrucciones.

- Granger - dijo él con sequedad. Y Draco se acercó a la muchacha, quien parecía estar a punto de terminar.

- Malfoy - saludó ella con frialdad.

A pesar de todo lo que la chica le obligaba a hacer, aun lo trataba con esa frialdad.

Draco apretó los labios y decidió que lo mejor era comenzar con el trabajo de una buena vez.

- Una poción energetizante - leyó el rubio.

- Sirve para restablecer la cantidad de energía mágica.

- Sé para lo que sirve - espetó él con fastidio.

Hermione enarcó una ceja ante eso y continuó trabajando.

- Siempre hay cosas más efectivas - murmuró ella, vertiendo un ingrediente más - ... y más permanentes.

- Mmm - Draco ignoró eso, para acercar otro ingrediente - ¿Tu novio no te habla? - picó.

- Ron no es mi novio - corrigió ella con calma.

- No porque no quieras, Granger... - insistió Draco.

- Ese es asunto mío - ella hizo una nota en su maltratado pergamino.

Draco la miró de reojo y también extrajo algo donde hacer notas.

- ¿Mis asuntos no deberían ser míos? - preguntó entonces. Logrando que los ojos de la muchacha se posaran en él.

- Estás siendo absolutamente irracional, Malfoy - dijo ella en un susurro.

- ¿Si? - él pareció pensarlo y posó sus ojos en los de ella.

¿Qué era eso lo que se ocultaba tras la frialdad de la mirada de Granger?

Parecía...

¿Lástima?

- ¿No eres tu la irracional, Granger? - musitó - Tu mejor amigo podría experimentar dolor con esto.

- A comparación tuya, yo si confío en Harry - ella le dedicó una expresión de fastidio, antes de volver al trabajo.

- ¿Por qué debería confiar también?

- Porque ya no estás amarrado a un bando gracias a él - espetó Hermione, terminando la poción y empezando a guardar sus cosas - Porque ya no se pierden vidas de manera inútil - agregó con enfado y lo miró directamente - y porque Harry es la persona más noble con la que me he podido encontrar en todo este maldito colegio. No importa si tu... o si todos, piensan lo contrario. Harry siempre ha estado ahí, para ayudar, aun cuando no es su obligación.

Draco pensó que Hermione era la persona más manipuladora que él hubiese conocido en todo Hogwarts (y eso que había conocido bastantes, incluyéndose). Con algo de pesar se dedicó a hacer notas de la poción terminada y fue quien vertió un poco del contenido en uno de los frascos, escribiendo el nombre de la chica en la etiqueta.

No había escrito su nombre.

Haría la poción más tarde, por sus propios medios.

No quería depender de ella.

Antes de salir, echó un vistazo al lugar y descubrió a Potter, haciendo pareja con un feliz Longbottom.

La persona... más noble, ¿no?

Draco permaneció mirándolo unos segundos, antes de que esos ojos verdes se levantaran en su dirección y un gracioso color rojizo cubriera esas mejillas al instante.

¿Por qué?

El rubio resopló y salió del lugar en el momento justo que Longbottom derramaba la poción por los suelos y el moreno tenía que retroceder para no mancharse.

- La persona más manipulable de todo Hogwarts - musitó Draco, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

¿Por qué no?

o.o.o

El día siguiente Draco estaba de mejor humor.

Peleó con la menor de los Weasley, esta vez sin recibir hechizo alguno que concretase el enfado en esos ojos azules; todo gracias a la oportuna aparición de un profesor. Humilló a dos alumnos de primer grado, ambos de su casa, ¿pero qué rayos importa eso, cuando uno se siente tan bien? Levantó la falda de una alumna de su curso sin ser descubierto, acto que le mereció la eterna idolatría de sus dos gorilas, ambos maravillados. Comió su postre favorito y embarró de caramelo un asiento de otra casa, obteniendo un par de nalgas sucias y un alumno alterado por ello. Y, finalmente, para cerrar con broche de oro, se encontró con una terriblemente ruborizada Granger, escapando justo de Weasley.

Bendito día.

- Granger - saludó Draco con malicia y miró largamente a Weasley - ¿Tan pronto tienen peleas de amantes? Que desconsiderados, algunos somos sensibles para ver esa clase de _repugnante espectáculo_.

- ¡Lárgate por donde viniste, jodido hurón! - bramó Ron, con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

- Ron, no - musitó la muchacha con un suspiro y enfrentó a Draco - Creí que teníamos una tregua.

- _Tu_ tenías una tregua, Granger - corrigió el rubio - ¿Crees que eres la única que puede meterse en el juego que has creado? - sonrió - Ya es hora que conozcas al experto - se apuntó a sí mismo.

Hermione apretó los labios

- ¡¡Por eso te dije que el idiota no merecía la pena!! - rugió Ron.

- ¿La comadreja sabe? - Draco enarcó una ceja - Me gusta cómo guardas _nuestro secreto_.

- No lo sabe - dijo ella con seguridad - , al menos _no todo_.

- ¿Pero hay más? - estalló Ron - Sinceramente, Hermione, esto que estás haciendo terminará por explotarte en las manos.

- Palabras demasiado sabias para provenir de un Weasley - ironizó Draco.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, como si apoyase eso. Con un repentino movimiento, tomó la mano del rubio y comenzó a caminar hacia un sitio más solitario donde pudieran charlar.

Ron hizo un amago por seguirlos, pero la mirada de la morena lo detuvo a tiempo.

- No voy a dejarte, Hermione.

- Como si alguna vez hubieras logrado detenerme - suspiró ella y cerró la puerta de la habitación en las narices del pelirrojo, lanzando un hechizo silenciador al instante - Bien - ella miró al rubio - ¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas que esto es por tu entero bien, Malfoy?

- ¿Estás ofertándote, Granger? - Draco enarcó una ceja - No es precisamente algo que uno vea todos los días.

- Tu caso no es algo que uno vea todos los días - contraatacó ella.

- Lo que me sorprende es esa necedad que tienes por entrometerte en lo que no te importa, Granger.

- ¿Por qué te enfada tanto que alguien se preocupe por ti? - ella lo miró con disgusto - ¿Tan malo es?

- Malo es que esa preocupación provenga de ti, Granger. ¿De repente te has enamorado de mí?

La muchacha enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

- Simplemente no me parece justo que halla victimas - susurró y se acomodó el cabello antes de abrir la puerta y escaparse de un enfadado Ron - ni siquiera tú, Malfoy.

Decir que eso no había arruinado su buen humor, habría sido mentira.

Draco salió de ese sitio, con una expresión aun más fúnebre, buscando la manera de desquitarse.

¡Cualquier manera sería útil!

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al ver a ese moreno emerger por una esquina, cargado de libros.

... y si...

- Potter - murmuró Draco, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado y un brinco por parte del moreno le confirmó que lo había logrado.

- ¿Por qué me abordas así? - reprochó el moreno.

- Estamos bastante sensibles, ¿cierto? - se burló.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el chico con un tinte rosado en las mejillas.

Draco enarcó una ceja. De pronto se le ocurrió que ahí estaba pasando algo que no sabía. Algo que, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de averiguar, especialmente porque tenía la sospecha de que no tendría una oportunidad como esa.

Así que manipulable...

Draco realizó un felino movimiento que colocó una palma a un lado de la cabeza del moreno, apoyada en la pared donde se había acorralado solo. Con una predadora sonrisa se inclinó y logró apoyar la mejilla sobre la de Harry, sintiendo ese escalofrío proveniente del chico, junto con el ruido que el peso de los libros causó cuando cayeron al suelo.

De nuevo lo inundó esa sensación de bienestar ante el contacto. Sin embargo no pudo disfrutarla lo suficiente, ya que las manos de Harry lo apartaron con violencia.

- ¿Q-Qué haces?

- Me estoy hartando de tu extraña reacción, Potter.

- ¡Eres tu quien me está abordando en un pasillo! - estalló el moreno - ¡Eso es extraño!

- Es que te has vuelto bastante divertido - Draco sonrió y volvió a acorralarlo, esta vez apretando ese cuerpo con mayor firmeza y colocando los labios en el cuello del chico, succionando con delicadeza y disfrutando de ese jadeo sorprendido que se le escapó del pecho.

Draco tuvo que comprender muchas cosas en ese momento. La primera, es que ese contacto resultaba terriblemente conveniente, aliviando el vacío al que estaba condenado. La segunda es que el temblor en el cuerpo de Harry era una irrefutable muestra de vulnerabilidad que le encantaría hacer prevalecer en su rival. Y la tercera... No alcanzaba a comprender la tercera. Especialmente porque el cuerpo de Harry se apretó al suyo de forma definitivamente novedosa, mientras el rubio mordisqueaba y chupaba esa piel bajo su boca.

La reacción, sin embargo, le parecía natural. De pronto Draco se sintió como un verdadero vampiro y apartó los labios de esa piel caliente y palpitante para ver esa cara sonrosada, adornada por unos lentes medio caídos y una mirada vidriosa.

- ¿Potter?

Harry se mordió el labio interior y lo apartó de nuevo, para inclinarse y recoger todos esos libros, apresurándose a huir.

¿Por qué?

Draco bajó la mirada, viendo un libro olvidado y se inclinó a levantarlo.

Quizá... ¿dolía en verdad?

El rubio apretó los labios y volteó de regreso a la enfermería. A medio camino se detuvo y bufó.

Aunque doliera... ¿qué le importaba? Definitivamente no era su problema.


	9. Séptima razón: Aceptar vs corresponder

**Séptima razón: Que acepte, no significa que corresponda**

El amanecer había sorprendido a todos con un cielo cubierto de delicadas nubes coloreadas hermosamente por el sol. Los rayos de luz se filtraban bellamente hasta tocar la tierra, dando un hermoso aspecto, aun filtrándose por la ventana.

Fue eso lo que inspiró a Hermione Granger, quien despertó con la sensación de que las cosas serían perfectas ese día sábado, y calmadamente se puso la ropa para salir a leer, antes de bajar a almorzar.

Antes de abrir ese pesado libro, se encontró con el guión, guardado entre las hojas, y una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios pensando en ese rayo de luz filtrándose por la ventana. Entonces decidió que haría ese mismo efecto, en alguna escena, pero ya lo revisaría después, por el momento era más importante leer ese libro: "Reacciones mágicas y cómo revertirlas".

La paz de la estancia comenzó a desmoronarse a los 30 minutos, momento en que la chica cerró el libro con cuidado y miró a ese pelirrojo que bajaba rascándose un costado de su cuerpo y bostezaba a la vez.

El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron bastó para que Hermione comprendiera que aun estaba molesto, pero Ron fue extrañamente prudente y se sentó en uno de los sofás, para dedicarse a ver el fuego de manera pensativa.

Por supuesto que ella sabía la razón de la extraña reacción, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle explicaciones, especialmente por lo renuente que Ron era, si se trataba de Malfoy.

Eso hizo que la chica refunfuñara un poco, recordando el desagradable encuentro de hace dos días con el rubio. Le resultaba sorprendente que reaccionara así, pese a todos los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para ayudarlo a salir adelante. Afortunadamente no había tenido que encontrarlo de nuevo, al menos no en un pasillo. Lo que hizo más sencillo que la muchacha se decidiera a continuar.

Otro ruido llamó la atención de Hermione y descubrió a su amigo, bajando hacia la estancia, y sentándose frente al sofá que ocupaba Ron. Al instante hizo aparecer el ajedrez y ambos comenzaron a jugar en silencio.

Hermione se dedicó a mirarlos y notó a Harry aun más distraído que de costumbre. Parecía... decaído. Jamás había sido bueno en ese juego, pero al menos había aprendido a dar un poco de batalla a su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry? - la muchacha lo miró con intensidad.

- No.

- _Mate_ - murmuró Ron - Estás horrible, amigo.

- No he podido dormir bien - se excusó el chico y se acomodó las gafas - He estado estudiando para el ensayo de hoy.

- Promete no caerte - recordó la muchacha.

Harry la miró, eso no evitó que captara el gesto de desagrado de Ron.

- ¡¿Quieres que permita que ese Hurón le chupe el cuello así de fácil?!

Harry se ruborizó y se llevó una mano al cuello al instante, recordando la incómoda necesidad de usar su bufanda, pese a lo ridículo que se sentía.

¡Pero es que la maldita mancha no desaparecía!

- Se supone que es lo que los vampiros hacen - ella no le dio importancia.

- Supongo - Harry torció los labios - Empiezo a creer que _Mina_ es una completa idiota.

- Solo se enamoró de Drácula - se exasperó la morena.

Harry hizo un giro en sus ojos y se puso de pie para ir a almorzar.

Amor, seducción, magia... Nada de eso le importaba a Harry ahora, en lo que a él respecta eso había dejado ser parte del arsenal de Drácula. Ya vería la próxima vez.

Esa tarde, en la reunión del club de teatro, Hermione pudo ver materializada su idea y colocó un hechizo en una ventana simulada, por donde entraba una luz platinada que arrancó un suspiro de todas las chicas que ayudaron para ello.

- Luce estupendo - alabó Ginny.

- Lo han hecho mejor de lo que imaginaba - felicitó Hermione.

Justo en ese momento entró Harry y miró con admiración el efecto. Y la verdad es que habría seguido embobado, pero se percató de que la luz simulada caía sobre una preciosa cama, adornada por unas bellas cortinas transparentes.

Cama, cortinas, luz, noche... ¿Qué demonios?

Harry hizo una rápida revisión mental del guión hasta palidecer enormemente.

- ¿A que ha quedado hermoso, Harry? - preguntó una animada Ginny.

- ¿Esa luz es necesaria? - preguntó al instante.

- ¡Que grosero! - dijo una de las chicas - Nos costó mucho trabajo lograr ese efecto.

- Lo siento - se disculpó el moreno.

- Que encantador efecto, Granger - se escuchó la burlona voz de Malfoy, quien entraba al sitio en ese mismo momento - Una luz justo sobre la cama.

- Gracias - dijo ella, logrando dar un tono seco a su voz, y demostrando a Draco que estaba molesta con él - ¿No crees que de esa manera se verá mejor?

- Sin duda - concedió Draco - Tu fetiche por el exhibicionismo encantará a todos los estudiantes.

- Sin duda - continuó Hermione con cierta molestia - Por ello debes hacerlo lo mejor que puedas, Malfoy.

- Como siempre - replicó el chico - , aunque ese consejo sobra, yo _siempre lo haré mejor._

La muchacha torció los labios y evitó agregar más.

- ¡Oh, que belleza! - entró un burlón Zabini - ¡Una luz justo sobre la cama! ¿No es encantadora, Draco?

- ¿Cuántas veces deberé escuchar la misma conversación de la cama? - gruñó Harry y se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¿No te sientes emocionado, Potter? - insistió Zabini, con ese tono dulzón que crispó los nervios del moreno - ¡Con esa luz _se verá perfecto_!

- ¡¡Vete a la mierda!! - exclamó Harry con enfado.

- ¡¡Harry!! - regañó Hermione al instante.

- ¿Qué diablos tiene que hacer una luz justo sobre la cama? - insistió el moreno con pesar - ¿No es suficiente con _lo que va a pasar ahí_? No creo que los demás necesiten luz para saber _lo que va a pasar_.

Draco sonrió.

- La luz se ve estupendamente, Potter - contradijo con tanto encanto, que Harry deseó tirarle la maldita cama encima - Incluso parece... _romántico_.

- ¡Que encantador! - secundó Zabini, perfectamente consciente de que eso enfurecía a Harry.

- Zabini, se supone que tu papel refleja _total aversión_ a mi acercamiento con Drácula - dijo Harry con un deje de amargura.

- Si - el chico lo miró con maldad - , pero es que... ¡es un efecto _tan sexy_!

Harry hundió la cabeza entre las piernas. No quería escuchar que era romántico o sexy, ni siquiera le interesaba admitir que era encantador y que a las chicas les habría costado mucho trabajo lograr el precioso efecto.

¡¡Lo único que quería es que quienes vieran la obra no se aseguraran de que ahí iba a haber un maldito beso!!

Podrían pensar que pasó, incluso sospechar que habían actuado para que pareciera verdadero. Pero una maldita luz solo los obligaría a que pareciera _más que verdadero_.

Mierda.

- Como sea - Hermione hizo una señal para que todos empezaran - Empezaremos con ese ensayo, ya que Neville tardará un poco.

- ¿_Van Helsing_ tiene derecho a llegar tarde y yo no? - Draco torció los labios.

- Si - dijo ella mirándolo de manera fiera y se aclaró la garganta - Harry, recuéstate en la cama...

- Hay un cuento muggle donde una bella princesa espera dormida... - se rió Blaise.

- Basta - la muchacha apretó los labios - ¿Harry? ¿Qué esperas? ¡A la cama!

El moreno suspiró y se acercó al sitio, arrastrando los pies.

- Pareciera que en vez de seducir a _Mina_, voy a matarla - Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Más vale que no halla _nada sospechoso_ - advirtió Hermione, viendo al rubio de manera especial.

Draco se permitió arquear ambas cejas, esta vez.

Harry se acomodó en el lecho y las chicas lo cubrieron, con la manta.

- No hay muchos diálogos en esta escena - recordó Harry - Deberíamos quitarla.

- Es la escena más intensa - dijo una muchacha dejando claro que no la quitarían por nada del mundo.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Hay cortes? - preguntó Draco leyendo su diálogo y sonrió - Con esto tendremos público de tercero a séptimo.

- Ustedes hicieron el guión - Hermione se encogió de hombros - A todas nos pareció bueno.

- Pero nadie dijo que los dos principales serían hombres - gruñó Harry.

- ¿No es eso lo que lo hace interesante? - intervino Zabini - ¡¡Tendremos a todo Hogwarts al pendiente de la obra!!

Harry gimió.

- ¿Debo hacerlo tal cual? - preguntó Draco, haciendo que Harry temblara.

- Sólo procura no bajar mucho el escote - recordó ella y se acercó a Harry - ¿Por qué has traído una camisa de cuello alto, Harry? - el moreno de ruborizó de manera mortal, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, al comprender - No podrán bajarte el escote con eso.

- No esperaba esta escena - evadió el moreno.

- Lo transformaré - ofreció ella. Afortunadamente lo hizo y se apartó, notablemente desinteresada en ver nada más. Aun así Harry levantó una mano a donde debería estar una marca casi invisible.

- Hay un problema - dijo Draco y Hermione se acercó a él - Aquí especifica que meto mis dedos en un cabello largo.

- Cierto - La muchacha arrugó el ceño.

- Si me dan dos años, o más, podría crecer lo suficiente - se oyó la voz de Harry.

- Muy gracioso, Potter - refunfuñó Draco - Por suerte traigo la poción necesaria.

- ¿_Hiciste_ una poción para eso? - Hermione lo vio de manera sospechosa.

- No te molestes en darme las gracias, Granger - Draco se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry y se sentó a la orilla de la cama - Luces... _indescriptible_... en esa posición - ronroneó.

- ¿Qué _posición_? - Harry lo miró con furia, seguro de que el calor en sus mejillas era causado por un terrible rubor.

- No estés nervioso - continuó Draco y le dio el recipiente con la poción - Bébelo.

- No.

- No querrás que me dedique a e_nsayar_ todo lo que no tenga que ver con el cabello largo, ¿o si?

Harry lo miró con odio y tomó la poción para beberla rápidamente. Al instante sintió que su cabello crecía, y se imaginó esa mata negra y descontrolada en su cabeza.

- Buen chico - felicitó el rubio, logrando que Harry se cubriera la cara, seguro de que la tenía roja de nuevo - Si sigues así, podría _aceptarlo_.

- ¿_Aceptarlo_? - eso tomó al moreno por sorpresa y miró a Draco - ¿De qué hablas?

- De ­- el chico se inclinó muy cerca - _eso_...

Harry retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

Estaba cerca.

¡¡Muy cerca!!

- Que encantador - ronroneó Draco y se incorporó a tiempo para que Harry volviera a recordar que DEBÍA respirar. - Empecemos de una vez - pidió y se colocó tras la ventana falsa.

Harry torció los labios y se colocó ambas manos en el pecho, justo lo necesario para sentir a su desbocado, traicionero y jodido corazón.

¡Demonios!

Mentira... ¡¡Era mentira!!

El chupete en el cuello, la mirada predadora e incluso esa insinuación cargada de un brillo en los ojos de Malfoy.

¡¡Mentira!!

¡¿Por qué demonios su corazón se dejaba engañar de esa manera?!

Y lo más importante... ¡¡¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de _eso_?!!

_¿__¡Qué importa!? ¡Lo acepta! _

Maldito y crédulo corazón el suyo. ¿Qué derecho tenía a emocionarse por las palabras de Draco Malfoy? Precisamente el mayor mentiroso que Hogwarts halla tenido la desgracia de tener.

Harry resopló cuando el ensayo comenzó.

Su corazón estaba alegre, pero él estaba furioso. Y lo demostró tras dar el primer empujón al rubio que se inclinó en su papel de vampiro, con la intención de deslizar sus manos por el cuello de la _dormida Mina,_ desnudando sus hombros.

- ¿Harry? - Hermione parpadeó al ver esa palma en cara de Malfoy - ¿Qué haces?

- Oh... - el chico apartó la mano - Lo siento, estaba desprevenido.

Draco torció los labios.

- No vas a golpearme como tu amigo Weasley, ¿verdad?

Harry desvió la vista. Esa no era una mala idea.

- De nuevo - pidió Hermione.

La escena se repitió. Harry permitió que esas manos se deslizaran por su cuello, dejando desnudo hasta el hombro. Aunque eso no fue buena idea tampoco, un escalofrío recorrió su piel hasta concentrarse en la zona que menos esperaba que despertase justo en esos momentos y con un movimiento brusco tomó a Draco del cuello de la camisa e intentó arrojarlo de la cama.

Claro que tomar a Draco por sorpresa fue imposible, y Harry se encontró con ambas manos presionadas a su pecho, siendo mirado por los ojos más... sexys y... malvados que jamás hubiese visto.

- Oh, _Mina_... - dijo Draco con una voz lo suficientemente clara - ... has despertado...

Harry dejó escapar un jadeo cuando esos labios calientes se posaron en la piel de sus hombros y se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de nuevo esa descarga en su cuerpo.

Una sensación de paz y abandono volvió a azotarle, justo como la primera vez, que se dejara caer, pero ahora reconoció ese algo que se escapaba a medida que los labios de Draco se deslizaron por su piel desnuda hasta posarse en su cuello y succionar con malvada ventaja, haciendo que los dientes rozaran la delicada piel.

Harry gimió.

Fue ese sonido lo que alertó a las chicas y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Hermione.

¿Bien? ¿Qué cosa?

Harry apenas fue consciente de que Draco de había apartado y con la mirada nublada vio que Hermione se acercaba.

- Lo han cambiado un poco, pero salió bastante bien - felicitó ella.

¿Qué?

- ¿Cambiado? - preguntó Harry estúpidamente y se incorporó, sintiendo al instante la mata de cabello que acudió a cubrirle los hombros.

- He olvidado el cabello - se lamentó Draco - Deberíamos repetirlo.

¿Ah?

- No es necesario - dijo Hermione - Neville ya ha llegado.

Harry se incorporó de la molesta cama y se aseguró de alejarse de ella sin que se notara que estaba temblando. Se dejó caer en una silla y miró todo de manera ausente, antes de recordar con molestia que su camisa había sido transformada por algo menos decente, así que la arregló lo mejor que pudo, rogando porque no se viese la nueva marca que debería estar adornando su cuello en esos momentos.

Le costó asimilar que Draco lo miraba de vez en cuando, pese a que ensayaba con Neville.

Le costó, aun mas, admitir que la idea de que _aceptara eso_, le hacía peligrosamente feliz.

o.o.o

Dos días después Harry maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Malfoy y a sus antepasados conocidos.

Caminaba con paso fiero por los pasillos, luchando contra esa espléndida mata de cabellos oscuros que se negaban a dejar de crecer, pese a que los había cortado varias veces.

Al final se había rendido, así que dejó que Hermione lo peinara en una cómoda trenza, nada masculina por cierto, que todos miraban con curiosidad.

Maldito, mil veces maldito, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Octava razón: Amar y ¿ser amado?

**Notas**: He entrado al ingles, por lo que tengo menos tiempo para esto. Gracias por ser pacientes.

**Octava razón: Amar y... ¿Ser amado?**

- Buen trabajo, Harry - felicitó Neville y le acercó un vaso con agua -; se ve que Malfoy no te lo pone nada fácil.

- Me asustaría si así fuera - admitió el moreno. Aún estaba molesto por haber tenido que pasar casi media semana con el cabello largo; lo que le consiguió despiadadas burlas por parte de diferentes estudiantes. Para colmo algunos habían coqueteado con él, y con el mal humor que tenía, no resultó nada saludable a su ya precaria situación estudiantil.

Ron se ofreció a ayudarlo para que el cabello dejara de crecer. Sin embargo la mala experiencia sufrida con ciertas gafas, convenció a Harry de que no era buena idea. Así que se encargó de rechazarlo con el mayor tacto que pudo reunir. Lamentablemente su amigo se sintió claramente herido y se alejó rumiando un montón de palabras que el moreno prefirió no entender.

Por lo demás, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Malfoy pareció lo bastante satisfecho tras ser el causante de esa larga melena y el resto de la semana lo dejó tranquilo. Ahora que el fin de semana había llegado, Hermione los había sometido a ensayos más arduos donde Harry pudo notar con satisfacción que el esfuerzo de todos los integrantes del club comenzaba a tomar forma. Incluso las intervenciones de Malfoy, habían adquirido mayor seriedad, lo que daba una apariencia aun más imponente y misteriosa a Drácula.

Harry seguía teniendo problemas con su personaje. Ser una sumisa y delicada damisela comenzaba a resultar un tanto molesto, muy especialmente porque Malfoy se esmeraba por verse de esa manera y habia momentos en que Harry alcanzaba a sentirse así. Era frustrante cuando llegaba a esa conclusión.

-Tu personaje se complicó un poco por el cambio de género, pero lo estás resolviendo bastante bien.

- Gracias - murmuró el moreno un tanto avergonzado - Todos lo han estado haciendo bastante bien.

Neville sonrió. Hubo algo en ese gesto que llamó un poco la atención de Harry y tuvo la fugaz idea de que el rubio se esforzaba por lucir más... ¿encantador?

"Bueno", razonó el chico " es tu compañero de clase y ha desarrollado (mejorado) bastantes habilidades". Claro que resultaba un poco extraño notarlo "encantador".

-Oye, Potter- llamó un autoritario Malfoy- Deberíamos seguir con los ensayos. Si tienes tiempo de platicar no te molestará que trabajemos un poco más, ¿cierto?

¿"Platicar"?

Harry dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su amigo y tomó su guión para revisarlo a medida que se acercaba el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres ensayar, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué tal el beso? - preguntó el chico mirando a Neville y enarcó una ceja adornándola con una sonrisa retorcida - A menos que tengas otra escena más importante a relucir como las veces anteriores que lo he propuesto.

El moreno torció los labios y continuó revisando su guión de manera furiosa.

- Sólo es un beso; no entiendo porque debemos ensayarlo.

-¿Porque jamás lo hemos hecho? - propuso el rubio con cinismo -. Al menos yo necesito hacerme a la idea ¿Sabes?, jamás he besado a un chico.

- ¡No lo digas como si me la pasara besando a cuanto chico se pone en mi camino! - protestó el moreno completamente rojo y notó con vergüenza que varios de los alumnos habían volteado a verlo. Incluso había una mirada bastante indescriptible en los ojos de Neville - Demonios, Malfoy, ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

- Mi única inatención es que notes la situación en la que estamos.

-¡Basta! - intervino Hermione - No creo que Harry sea tan malo besando, Malfoy, pueden seguir ensayando lo demás.

- ¿Podemos? - Draco enarcó una ceja.

El gesto no habría pasado desapercibido a Harry por nada del mundo. Sintiéndose totalmente humillado, se acercó al odioso rubio y tomó su cara con ambas manos para aplastar sus labios en la boca del rubio al mismo tiempo que apretaba los párpados con fuerza.

No fue la idea más brillante que halla tenido. Draco arruinó el factor sorpresa en pocos segundos y Harry sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura para apretarlo a ese cuerpo extraño. Sinceramente no supo reaccionar a eso ya que los labios del rubio supieron distraerlo al dejar libre esa húmeda lengua que comenzó a acariciar y delinear el contorno de sus propios labios.

El mundo exterior dejó de existir en el instante que la traicionera boca de Harry se abrió, permitiendo que esa lengua se internara y comenzara a tocar a su antojo, acariciando y retorciéndose contra su propia lengua, obteniendo un gracioso gemido que emanó de su garganta y borró todo pensamiento racional.

La molesta sensación, sentida las veces anteriores, se trasformó en un glorioso contacto que el moreno no deseó romper.

Dulce, suave... ¿Doloroso?

Harry gimió nuevamente. Un tirón lo apartó de Malfoy y estuvo a punto de caer al perder equilibrio, pero alcanzó a sostenerse de Hermione, quien pareció ser quien le había apartado de esa unión.

Ella apretó los labios. Hasta entonces Harry no había notado todas esas miradas puestas en él. No había caído en cuanta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que un rubor violento invadió sus mejillas y volteó a ver a Malfoy.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - protestó con energía, pese a que no había terminado de analizar lo que quería expresar realmente.

Draco lucía verdaderamente confundido y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera reaccionó al empujón del moreno que lo tiró antes de huir.

- Bien hecho, Malfoy - gruñó Hermione y corrió tras su amigo.

Draco arrugó el ceño. Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa antes de desviar la mirada hacia Neville, para enarcar una ceja y torcer los labios, avanzando velozmente hacia la salida.

o.o.o

Hermione alcanzó a Harry en un jardín. Le preocupó notar esa expresión de malestar en su rostro y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás bien? - murmuró preocupada - ¿Te duele algo?

Harry mostró una mueca contrariada que aumentó la preocupación de la muchacha.

- ¿Harry? - insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

- Estoy bien - musitó él y se pasó una mano por el cabello – Creo - torció los labios - ¿Tu estás de acuerdo con esto?

La muchacha dejó ver una expresión de sorpresa y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de él.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? - preguntó ella - ¡Claro! ¡Es bastante obvio si estás involucrado!

-¿Si? - Harry se ruborizó violentamente.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte - tranquilizó ella - Y debes saber que te apoyo totalmente. Harry. Lo que haces es una acto muy noble.

¿Un acto noble? El chico enarcó una ceja y estuvo a punto de admitir que la confusión podría vencer cualquier cosa.

- Entonces, ¿No te molesta? - borbotó- ¿Sabías?

-¡Por supuesto, Harry! Y no te preocupes por Ron, no dejaré que te moleste.

-¿Ron también sabe?- se angustió el moreno.

- No lo sabe todo, pero no tardará en averiguarlo- ella torció la boca- Sólo espero que no lo arruine.

Harry quedó anonadado mientras escuchaba el animado monólogo de la chica, quien hablaba de las bondades de todo lo que él estaba haciendo pese a que no comprendía nada.

o.o.o

Ron no le habló esa tarde. Ni en la noche en ese día.

Cuando Harry se acostó tuvo la amarga sospecha de que se había enterado del extraño incidente en el club de teatro. Eso lo meditaría despierto, por bastante tiempo en que sólo estuvo rodando en el colchón sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado.

Estaba terriblemente pasmado. Bastante malo era estar consciente de esa traicionera emoción que le había impuesto su corazón. Luchó contra ello, en verdad que lo hizo, pero tras ese beso podía admitir que no encontró una digna reacción en contra.

Ese día había sucedido algo clave. Harry tenía la sospecha de que no sólo se trataba de un candente chisme en el que se había visto envuelto, pero no tenía clara la forma en que influiría en su situación a partir de ese momento.

Su corazón latía como loco cada que lo recordaba, aunque era mejor decir que no lo había olvidado. Negar que le había gustado no era opción, porque simplemente había sido maravilloso.

Un beso descuidado y algo malicioso resultó ser maravilloso.

Además estaba esa sensación de complemento al tocar al rubio. Ahora que se detenía a analizarlo, podía admitir que no era tan desagradable después de todo. Era como si Malfoy se alimentara de él.

Si. Así lo describiría.

Quizá era esa sensación de dependencia la que lo hacía tan agradable, ya que Harry estaba seguro de querer hacer cualquier cosa por el rubio si era para su bienestar.

El moreno suspiró.

Llegado a ese punto sabía que su corazón le había ganado.

Con un suspiro se incorporó y miró el reloj de pulsera que había colocado descuidadamente en el buró. Se incorporó y salió de puntitas de la habitación para no despertar a nadie. Caminó bajo la protección de su capa invisible hasta encontrar uno de los solitarios patios donde se acomodó para mirar la noche estrellada y sonreír con burla ante lo cursi que se había vuelto en cuestión de horas, tras unos extraños análisis.

Un ruido a su espalda le hizo voltear, seguro de que sería el molesto conserje, sin embargo encontró ese par de enigmáticos ojos grises pasados en su persona y un leve rubor acudió a cubrir sus mejillas.

- Potter- saludó el rubio de manera un tanto floja y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba para sentarse a un lado- ¿Rompiendo las reglas de nuevo? - Harry sonrió un poco. El tono de voz que su acompañante usaba era casi cordial.

- Necesitaba pensar- murmuró.

- Mmm- el rubio frunció el ceño- Supongo que no podías desperdiciar esa extraña necesidad.

Harry guardó silencio pese a la evidente burla y enlazó sus manos para evitar que se movieran de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el moreno.

- También necesitaba pensar.

La sonrisa de Harry se incrementó. Un cómodo silencio se extendió por unos minutos mientras ambos descansaban en esa incómoda banca. El moreno agradeció haber escapado de la habitación para vivir ese encuentro y suspiró de manera discreta mientras sentía la agradable forma de que su corazón bombeaba contra su pecho.

Por primera vez no le pareció desagradable. Podría permanecer así toda la noche y no lamentaría dormirse en todas las clases del día siguiente.

Quizá su corazón tenía razón y había visto algo a lo que Harry insistió permanecer ciego hasta ahora. Al final de cuentas había elegido bien.

- Dimos un extraño espectáculo hoy, ¿no?- Draco torció los labios- No imaginé que sería así de intenso. No quería aturdirme así.

-Oh- saber que el beso no sólo lo había afectado a él le hizo sentirse un poco mejor- Imagino que estarán hablando de eso por mucho tiempo.

- Como si necesitaras mala fama- ironizó el rubio sorprendiendo a Harry.

- ¿Mala fama?

- Al relacionarte conmigo de "esa" manera - explicó-. A muchos les chocará enterarse que el héroe mágico se está besuqueando con el hijo de un ex-mortífago que salió vivo de milagro.

-Jamás pensé que estarías más interesado en mi fama que yo- Admitió Harry.

-¡Claro que no me interesa!- el rubio torció los labios- ¡Todo esto es culpa de Granger! - terminó por bufar y se pasó una mano por el cabello- ¡Ella insiste en que esto pase!

- ¡¿Pero tú también sabes?!- Harry se puso muy rojo.

- Es difícil no notarlo- sonrió el rubio.

¡Demonios!

Harry gimió avergonzado y deseó ser tan invisible como la capa a sus pies.

- De haber sabido antes que eras tan ingenuo me habría divertido de lo lindo - el rubio hizo una mueca- Temo que ahora hemos caído en la trampa de tu amiga. Desde luego ella tiene una malicia a la que no estoy acostumbrado.

- Supongo.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, Potter?

-¿Sobre qué?

- No te hagas tonto- gruñó-. Ya que he aceptado todo esto, necesito saber si estás de acuerdo.

Una sonrisa acompañó el alocado ruido que hacía el corazón de Harry.

No lo esperaba, cierto, pero no lo rechazaría tampoco.

Que bella noche.

o.o.o

Si Harry pudiera elegir los momentos más felices de toda su vida, sin duda incluiría el ocurrido hace dos noches, junto a todas las veces que agradeció ser justo quien era.

Claro, los días no habían transcurrido exactamente como esperaba. A veces hasta le parecía que Malfoy era poquito más frío, pero el recuerdo de esa noche le justificaba todo. Además no creía que fuese a ser más cariñoso tan de repente; después de todo se habían acostumbrado a tratarse mal desde que entraron a Hogwarts.

Eso si; Malfoy había accedido a darle alcance en algunos pasillos para robarle un beso a escondidas. La traviesa acción encantaba al moreno y regresaba a su habitación con una tonta sonrisa. Quizá fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Ron.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué cara?- Harry miró a su amigo.

-Esa- el pelirrojo lo señaló con un dedo- Sólo he visto esa cara en Seamus y cuando le pregunté me dijo que tenía novia - Harry se puso colorado - ¿Es eso?- se sorprendió Ron.

- Tal vez... - admitió el moreno.

Por un momento, Ron pareció no tener palabras a eso. De pronto una sonrisa iluminó su cara y se acercó para palmear ambos hombros de su amigo.

- ¿Me parece estupendo, compañero?

-¿En serio?

- Claro que si - Ron frunció el ceño- Dudo que Hermione insista con esa tontería si tienes novia.

-¿Tontería?- Harry frunció el ceño.

- Malfoy se quedará con un palmo de narices.

Harry mantuvo un prudente silencio ante esa frase y frunció el ceño pensando que había algo que no encajaba del todo en su pequeño paraíso personal.

Hermione había dicho que Ron sabía, no todo, pero lo sabía. Así que le parecía un tanto incongruente.

- Es Malfoy - dijo Harry de repente.

Silencio.

Ron y Harry mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas en una lucha de emociones que rogaba porque alguno de los dos estallarse en carcajadas.

Pero no sucedió.

En cambio un tono rojo bañó la cara de Ron, haciendo que Harry se preguntase si era totalmente saludable, ya que no lo había visto jamás.

Lo siguiente que supo es que un puño de había clavado en su cara de manera dolorosa.

¡Qué… demonios, estaba ocurriendo!


	11. Novena razón: Falta corazón

**Novena razón: Falta corazón**

- ¿Los viste?

- Si. Lucían muy bien juntos Liza no ha dejado de hablar de ello.

- Como si necesitáramos que presumiera de su perfecta cita.

La risa de las jóvenes llenó el comedor llamando la atención de quienes aún permanecían alrededor de las mesas, comiendo tranquilamente, pese a que ya estaba por hacérseles tarde. Y era curioso; aún cuando no hubiesen reído, habría llamado la atención de Harry Potter, quien permanecía frente a un apetitoso e intacto plato con cereal y leche; justo lo último que pensaba consumir esa mañana; antes de ir a su primera clase.

La idea había dejado de ser atractiva hace algunos minutos. Justo cuando ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar de la bella, rica y carismática Liza. Alumna afortunada en ser invitada el fin de semana pasado por, ¿Draco Malfoy?... a la más perfecta y alucinante cita.

Era una broma, ¿no?

La salida del último alumno acompañada de la repentina desaparición de los alimentos hicieron reaccionar al moreno, quien se obligó a ponerse de pie para caminar por el corredor. Claro que no le extrañó encontrar la puerta del aula cerrada y con pesadez dio media vuelta para volver a regresar sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al solitario jardín.

Que curioso. Pese a lo aplastante que resultaba el pecho para su corazón, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesada broma de su mente; quien aún insistía en buscar defectos a aquello que mantenía saltando de alegría a ese fetichista e inocente órgano.

Resultaba un tanto ridículo, especialmente ahora que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de que todo eso se trataba de sólo un comentario sin fundamento. Además Draco fue quien se lo pidió. Fue quien aceptó.

Hundido en sus pensamientos dejó que se agotaran los minutos, sintiendo la manera en que su cuerpo se relajaba y suspiró un tanto adormilado.

- Hola, Harry- se escuchó la voz de Neville, a quien el moreno tuvo que mirar de cabeza, ya que venía descendiendo por la pendiente, moviendo la mano - Hermione está muy molesta por tu ausencia. Le dije que no te encontraría en la biblioteca, pero la vi muy segura de que estabas ahí.

- Y yo que pensaba que no tenía secretos para ella- rió bajito y estiró su cuerpo, a la vez que bostezaba- Se ve que no puedo esconderme de ti.

Neville sonrió y se acomodó a un lado de Harry, tras tirar su mochila a un lado.

- Esa es una buena noticia para mi- dijo el rubio con calma.

¿Si? Harry miró a su compañero de reojo, sin comprender la razón de ese tranquilo comentario.

- Me pareció curioso que Ron no preguntara por ti - continuó Neville con esa misma calma- Lucía bastante harto, a cada mención tuya.

- Se ha molestado conmigo.

Ahora que Harry lo recordaba le parecía un tanto exagerado, especialmente por aquello que había estado fastidiándole, desde que terminó el desayuno.

- Eso explica su asesino gesto- el rubio sonrió-; aunque sólo me pareció que estaba preocupado. ¿Seguro que no te has metido en algún problema, Harry?

- Mi vida es un constante problema.

Neville sonrió ante la ocurrencia y se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pasto.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudarte?

Harry dudaba que eso fuese a ser posible. Y estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber al chico, pero la repentina aparición de cierto Slytherin, silenció toda palabra, especialmente al verlo acercarse con veloces zancadas.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- demandó el rubio- Todo el mundo ha estado buscándote. Granger tiene hartos a todos los que se encuentra en su camino.

Harry sonrió. Hasta parecía que Malfoy estaba preocupado.

- Llegué cuando la puerta del aula estaba cerrada.

Draco enarcó ambas cejas y posó los ojos grises en un tranquilo Neville. Ambos jóvenes mantuvieron la conexión, hasta que el regordete rubio dejó que sus labios se ladearan en una sonrisa que confundió a Harry.

- De todas formas no te afecta mucho, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó el rubio con la nariz arrugada.

- Sin embargo te notas bastante alterado- señaló Neville sin desprenderse de esa enigmática sonrisa.

- Evidentemente no fuiste víctima de una sobreprotectora Granger- gruñó Draco.

Harry se puso de pie. Eso llamó la atención de ambos chicos, quienes pararon su curioso enfrentamiento de miradas, para posarla en él.

- Será mejor que me reúna con Hermione- murmuró Harry, sin dar mucha atención a ambos y avanzó hacia el castillo, sacudiendo el polvo de su túnica. - Nos vemos, Neville.

Draco arrugó ambas cejas. Ver la radiante sonrisa en el regordete chico le molestó tanto como verse ignorado ante su extraña muestra de preocupación.

¿Y por qué se había preocupado, en primer lugar?

o.o.o

- En realidad no comprendo por qué estuviste tan alterada- murmuró Harry con una suave sonrisa- No es la primera vez que falto a una clase.

La muchacha torció los labios y apretó los libros que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Has estado bastante rara desde que iniciaste el club de teatro- continuó Harry y dejó que ella entrara al aula donde recibirían su siguiente asignatura- No se debe a tu extraño plan para disolver la enemistad entre Malfoy y yo, ¿cierto?

- Mi club de teatro no se limita a eso, Harry - regañó la chica, con un rubor en las mejillas- He disuelto más enemistades. No sólo la de ustedes.

Una muy adecuada justificación, pensó Harry con una escueta sonrisa y extrajo un pergamino para la clase.

- Ron está molesto por eso- recordó.

- Ron tardará tiempo en madurar- declaró ella con la barbilla levantada- Pronto verá que todo esto es por una buena causa.

Harry se ruborizó pensando que su amiga no había resultado ser tan romántica, hasta entonces.

Curioso.

El chico quiso comentar algo más, pero en ese momento entró el profesor y prefirió guardarse sus inquietudes para mas tarde. El movimiento brusco que Ron hizo al sentarse, llamó su atención y volteó para encontrarse con su expresión de indiferencia.

Su amigo era bastante peculiar. Estaba molesto con él, pero se sentaba justo a un lado suyo.

- He oído un curioso rumor- musitó Ron, sin voltear a verlo. Harry sintió un vuelco en el pecho, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería - ¿Seguro que no eres el único que contempla la idea del noviazgo?

La voz del profesor al frente evitó la charla que deseaba tener. Cuando terminó la clase, vio que su amigo se retiraba y frunció el ceño para guardar sus cosas. La mirada confundida de Hermione lo detuvo a la salida del aula y lo detuvo, atrapándole un brazo.

- ¿De qué está hablando Ron?

- De una cita que Malfoy ha tenido - murmuró el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros y esperando no mostrarse demasiado interesado o herido.

- ¿Y desde cuándo debe preocuparle la vida sentimental de Malfoy? -ella frunció el ceño.

- Creo que soy yo quien le preocupa.

Hermione enmudeció. A Harry le pareció que su amiga acababa de descubrir algo que había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo. Y, a juzgar por su desconcierto, era un detalle muy importante.

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy infló los mofletes y desvió la mirada para evitar esa expresión satisfacción en la enfermera.

La verdad es que comprendía el entusiasmo de la mujer. Meses de intenso tratamiento comenzaban a dar jugosos resultados. Aunque no era enteramente por ello, ambos lo sabían, pero ella fue discreta al no mencionarlo y ahora limitaba a enumerar todos los beneficios en torno a su salud mágica.

Simplemente era ridículo, al menos para Draco. Pese a que la mujer sabía que el logro no había sido enteramente suyo; se notaba terriblemente eufórica.

- ¡Excelente!- bramó ella por enésima vez y terminó de pasar la varita por el cuerpo del rubio-. Aunque podría fijarse aún más.

- ¿Si?- Draco enarcó una ceja- ¿Está usted consciente de que, propició un comportamiento promiscuo, y altamente inadecuado, en dos alumnos?- hizo una mueca- Ambos somos hombres, señora.

- Está mal entendiendo mis palabras, jovencito- regañó ella, pero no se desprendió de esa sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos en el chico- Sin embargo no estaría mal, dados los beneficios que obtendría usted.

Draco suspiró, Cada que esa mujer recalcaba que los beneficios eran para su persona, parecía un claro reclamo debido a que no se esforzaba más por... ¿Seducir a Harry Potter?

Bueno, extrañamente no parecía que eso fuese a ser muy difícil. aunque tampoco pensaba que resultase muy conveniente, especialmente ante la posibilidad de intimar con otro chico; y no cualquier chico.

- Entiendo- murmuró Draco. Después de todo, Potter parecía estar de acuerdo.

o.o.o

Hermione Granger atrapó a Ron y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de los sanitarios, asomándose por el pasillo y obligándolo a penetrar, ignorando sus protestas. Con bastante firmeza lo metió en un cubículo y lo sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y le hizo una rápida señal para que guardase silencio.

Ambos permanecieron callados; escuchando a dos risueñas jóvenes, que salieron conversando sobre chicos y modas. Finalmente, la muchacha se colocó las manos en las caderas y lo miró de forma penetrante.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Malfoy?

- Que planeas eliminar enemistades con oscuros propósitos -ironizó el pelirrojo- Hasta ahora has logrado avanzar admirablemente - agregó, mirándola acusadoramente - Harry está convencido de que esta viviendo un extraño "noviazgo".

- ¿Noviazgo? - Hermione parpadeó y apretó los labios - Esperaba refutar esa sospecha - admitió.

- Pues lamento confirmarte las malas noticias.

- Esto está mal.

Ron arrugó el ceño.

- Creo que es momento que compartas información, Hermione.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y se recargó en la puerta para suspirar y comenzar a explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. A medida que el pelirrojo escuchaba, su rostro se tornaba más blanco.

Vaya problema en el que se había metido.

o.o.o

Draco frenó bruscamente al ver ese regordete muchacho, riendo y hablando con un sonriente Potter, quien tenía su libreta en las manos. Poniendo un poco de atención, se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando con el rol de sus personajes; ridiculizando la relación entre Van Helsing y la virginal Mina.

Se estaban divirtiendo, a juzgar por las carcajadas que ambos emitían; sin embargo no le gustó al rubio. Como tampoco le gustó verlos juntos, aquella mañana, tras encontrarse con una histérica Granger.

El rubio resopló y avanzó hacia ambos. Justo cuando estuvo por llegar hasta ellos, sintió que jalaban de él, metiéndolo al espacio de materiales para enfrentar a un furioso pelirrojo y a una seria Granger.

- Weasley - saludó Draco con frialdad y se liberó de las manos de la chica - Granger...

- Hay algo urgente que debemos charlar.

o.o.o

Harry se llevó la mano a la barriga. Debería tranquilizarse o acabaría con dolor de tanto reír. Sin embargo, las payasadas de Neville se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil, al grado de comenzar a toser ruidosamente.

Neville se acercó a palmearle la espalda, para calmar el ataque de tos.

- Quizá debas beber un poco de agua- aconsejó el rubio - Espera. Te la traigo.

Harry le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera y se acercó tambaleando al bebedor que había colocado cerca del espacio donde habían guardado los materiales. Para entonces ya había calmado su tos y logró tomar el vaso, pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a llenarlo.

- Shh... ¿Quieres que alguien nos escuche?

Esa era la voz de Hermione.

- Es que es ridículo que me digan esto - gruñó Draco - Para nada he hecho algo que propicie esa creencia.

- Supongo que besar a Harry no propicia _esa creencia_ - ironizó Ron.

- Todo es una equivocación - intervino Hermione.

¿Creencia?¿Equivocación?

Harry depositó el vaso en la destartalada orilla del bebedero con mucho cuidado y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- Mi problema exige bastante contacto físico - replicó el rubio - No beso a Potter por gusto.

- Cómo sea- interrumpió Hermione -, debemos arreglar esto de la mejor forma posible.

- Esta es culpa tuya - aseguraron ambos chicos.

- Yo no sabía que existía un interés extra - se defendió la muchacha.

¿Interés extra?

Harry apretó los labios y se alejó del sitio silenciosamente. Escapó del lugar, sin decir nada y decidió que estaba decididamente dolido, lo suficiente para no volver al ensayo y no dejarse encontrar por sus dos amigos el resto del día.

Mientras se mantuvo oculto, pensó que todo era congruente. Malfoy había aceptado eso por un beneficio, pero no contempló corresponder a sus sentimientos, es más, parecía no saber de ellos, al menos hasta ese día. Así que no era raro que saliera con otras personas; sencillamente no estaba al tanto de las cosas.

Harry suspiró, acomodando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y reparó en el sonido de hambre que provenía de su estómago. Pensó que su estómago era más justo: necesitaba comida y se lo avisaba. En cambio, su corazón, se metía en problemas absolutamente innecesarios.

Maldito, tonto y traidor corazón.

- ¿Ahora estás contento?- murmuró bajito.

Un doloroso vuelco pareció darle la razón.

No estaba contento, Estaba herido.

Muy herido.

Lo malo de todo eso es que pudo notarlo, a no ser porque disfrazó innecesariamente las señales.

No podía culpar a nadie. El tonto fue él.


	12. Décima razón: FINAL

**Décima razón: Siempre es tarde cuando se quiere defender la razón.**

- ¿Has visto a Harry?

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver el ademán negativo de su compañero y cruzó los brazos, pensando en lo molesto que estaba comenzando a resultar perseguir a su amigo. Porque sólo de esa manera podía describirlo; desde el fin de semana pasado tuvo la extraña coincidencia de llegar justo cuando él acababa de partir. Justo tras tres días en esas condiciones, podía estar segura de que algo no estaba enteramente bien.

No quería, sin embargo, pensar que había un problema en todo eso, después de todo había sido muy discreta respecto al pequeño descubrimiento, hecho la semana pasada. Sabía, también, que tanto Ron como Malfoy estaban comportándose de forma bastante prudente. Uno bajo amenaza de otro, pero lo estaban haciendo.

Por lo tanto, el repentino comportamiento de Harry, salía de contexto.

Ron apareció en el campo visual de la chica. Tenía una agradable sonrisa, y se acercó a Hermione, entregándole un trozo de pergamino.

- Harry ha reprogramado los ensayos - informó - Snape lo ha castigado con sesiones extras. Así que ha estado con el tiempo reducido.

- ¿Castigo? - Hermione suspiró - ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta?

- Porque el castigo no te lo dieron a ti - replicó el pelirrojo. A Hermione le pareció que la respuesta fue emitida por Harry originalmente - Harry no tiene tiempo para holgazanear, como dijo Snape.

- Lo imagino - murmuró ella - , pero me parece un tanto extraño, ¿cómo hizo Harry para ganarse un castigo a estas alturas?

- Sabes que tiene un don para los problemas.

La muchacha meneó la cabeza, aceptando esa explicación.

- Supongo que lo viste - señaló - ¿Cómo lo notaste?

- Bastante tranquilo - Ron encogió los hombros - Habló de tantas cosas que no recuerdo todas.

- Que curioso - señaló ella-

- ¿Cómo querías que estuviera?

Hermione se ruborizó.

- No lo sé - admitió - , supongo que he estado esperando que las cosas empeoren en cualquier momento.

- Lo cual habría sido perfectamente evitable - señaló el chico - Tus ganas de ayudar a los demás te mete en muchos problemas, Hermione.

- Oh, cállate - bufó la chica.

- Malfoy no merece el esfuerzo - insistió él - ¿Al menos te ha dado las gracias?

- Supongo que lo ha hecho, a su manera - murmuró - , es menos desagradable ahora.

- Supongo - concedió Ron, con aire pensativo - No puedo creer que Harry tenga esas emociones hacia el Hurón. ¿No estamos adelantándonos?

- Ron - ella suspiró - El mismo Harry te dijo que contempla un noviazgo. Eso ya dice bastante.

- Si Malfoy comenzara a besuquearme, yo también lo contemplaría.

- Tú lo golpearías sin contemplar nada.

- Aún así sería confuso.

- No pensé decir esto, pero espero equivocarme.

Ron volvió a mover la cabeza, en aceptación.

o.o.o

Severus Snape había comenzado a desarrollar un interesante odio hacia los favores, especialmente cuando era él quien debía pagar con ellos. Originalmente debía ser al contrario, donde él pudiera gozar del agradecimiento de otros. Al menos sonaba más atractivo.

Ese favor, sin embargo, resultaba un poco peculiar. Eso, sin mencionar, lo terriblemente irónico, pese a que Snape sabía que era un tanto necesario. Necesario en el sentido de que el chico era un desastre. En ese caso, debía aplaudir su interés por mejorar. Lo que no justificaba era que tuviera que atender esa demanda, personalmente.

Inaceptable.

El hombre torció los labios y dejó escapar un bufido al escuchar los ágiles movimientos del estudiante que se empeñaba en cocinar con suma atención, esa sencilla poción.

Hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien, si, pero Snape tenía la sospecha de que su interés adquirido por las pociones no era otra cosa que la insistencia de escapar de algo más.

Irónico.

Finalmente el chico terminó. Severus se aseguró de colocar su expresión más indiferente y despectiva, tras recibir esa pequeña ampolleta, donde se encontraba la poción del chico.

La sola apariencia del líquido confirmó al hombre que no estaba hecha correctamente y bufó con exasperación.

- Ya que fue usted quien pidió estas ridículas sesiones extra, debería esforzarse, Potter. De otra manera ambos estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

El chico hizo una mueca. Ese gesto se había tornado sumamente molesto a Severus. Después de todo se familiarizó con él, desde que iniciaron esas fastidiosas clases extra.

- Olvídelo - gruñó con exasperación - Salga de aquí, antes de que pierda toda mi paciencia.

Ver que el chico obedecía, calmó gran parte de las tensiones del hombre.

o.o.o

Draco frunció el ceño cuando alcanzó a ver a ese problemático moreno, caminando con una tostada en la boca hacia… ¿a dónde iba con tanta prisa que no tenía tiempo de desayunar correctamente?

El rubio torció los labios y se concentró en seguir masticando su tortilla de huevo.

El movimiento que realizó ese rubio Gryffindor llamó su atención poderosamente y tragó el bocado del que se estaba ocupando, decidiendo que le había sabido terriblemente amargo.

Maldito Longbottom.

¿Y qué tenía que ver ese fastidioso rubio, para empezar?

Granger no había mencionado nada de él, sin embargo parecía estar constantemente en su camino. Lo suficiente para molestarlo.

Draco se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dio por terminado su desayuno para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde Potter había avanzado, seguido por Longbottom.

Comprendía la intención de Granger; él tampoco quería que la confusión creciera más, especialmente cuando estaba tan involucrado. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que no comprendía, aún cuando era él quien accedió a besarlo unas cuantas veces.

Una risa interrumpió sus pensamientos y se detuvo. Lo que alcanzó a ver fue un peculiar encuentro entre ambos Gryffindors, charlando de alguna tontería que tenía a Potter terriblemente sonriente.

Era curioso notar lo novedosa que era la expresión del moreno, haciendo ver al héroe bastante… humano. Nada parecido a aquel que lo encontró, tras la última batalla; sosteniendo a su herido padre, cuando poco le importaba el buen comportamiento o la apariencia. Lo que encontró a Draco fue el héroe, en definitiva. Alguien que parecía estar enormemente agradecido por haber vencido.

Que curioso era notar que ambos eran Harry Potter. Sin embargo, este Potter le agradaba más. Ere menos omnipotente, por decirlo de alguna manera. El hecho de haberse confundido lo hacía más agradable.

- ¿Malfoy?

Draco carraspeó y giró para enfrentar esa mirada verde. Le pareció un tanto diferente a lo que había visto en las últimas semanas, pero no alcanzó a pensar en ello, cuando tuvo que recordar que ese otro rubio estaba cerca, mirándole de manera… ¿amenazadora?

¿Sería posible que…?

Draco enarcó una ceja sin despegar la mirada de Longbottom. Una amplia gama de posibilidades acababa de reducirse inesperadamente, haciéndole comprender, un poco más, lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿A lo mejor… Potter también confundía ese comportamiento en su compañero?

A Malfoy no le extrañaría, la verdad. La charla con Granger le había rebelado un aspecto del héroe que no le habría asociado jamás.

Y es que, ¿quien pensaría que fuera así de despistado?

Desde luego, no él.

- No asististe al ensayo de ayer - Draco dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Aunque, para ser sincero, él tampoco había llegado a ese ensayo. Se dio cuenta por un esporádico comentario que escuchó en el pasillo.

- Tengo un castigo que me lo impide - dijo el moreno con tranquilidad.

- Nadie me lo dijo.

- No es como si Harry tuviera la obligación de excusarse contigo, Malfoy, ¿o si? - intervino Neville.

Draco torció los labios.

- Por supuesto que no - concedió con la mayor de las calmas.

- Hemos ensayado lo suficiente - dijo Harry, llamando la atención del Slytherin - Creo que mi castigo no afectará, a estas alturas.

- El ensayo general está próximo - señaló Neville, sorprendiendo al rubio - Tendremos prueba de vestuario. Deberías procurar estar, al menos, en ese.

- Supongo - Harry frunció el ceño - Deberé negociarlo.

- Creo que esta bien, si te sientes así de seguro, Potter - Draco encogió los hombros, decidiendo que sería más sano retirarse. Al menos por el momento.

o.o.o

El día del ensayo general fue como una promesa para Draco, quien tuvo que soportar encuentros accidentales con Potter, donde, para su desgracia, también estaba ese rubio desafiante.

Por alguna razón, que no quería comprender, le resultaba molesto pensar que ese tonto moreno estaba siendo asechado, y no se había dado cuenta.

El muy imbecil era tan ingenuo, que no alcanzaba a notar las intenciones de su solícito compañero, quien parecía haber encontrado el momento oportuno para acompañarlo, al menos todas las veces que Draco tenía la mala suerte de coincidir con ambos.

Comenzaba a ser molesto, la verdad.

Todo aunado a la confusión en la que se había visto envuelto, por culpa de Granger, quien había desarrollado una interesante necesidad por ayudar a sus semejantes; aún cuando uno de ellos fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy.

Que molestos eran los Gryffindors, por Merlín. Se complicaban la existencia de forma innecesaria. Y, de paso, involucraban a alguien que, desde un principio, no deseaba ser relacionado.

Ahora resultaba que Harry Potter, el indiscutible héroe de la comunicad mágica, había desarrollado una emoción romántica hacia él. Todo por una confusión que pudo ser perfectamente eludible, si se le hubiese hablado con claridad.

Draco parpadeó.

¡Ahí estaba la respuesta!

Quizá no era muy tarde para explicarle a Potter lo que estaba ocurriendo. De esa manera se evitaría (al menos él) dolores de cabeza.

El rubio aplaudió su idea y avanzó hacia la salida del club, para buscar al ausente héroe y explicarle un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con ello esperaba garantizar que no rodasen cabezas. No la suya, al menos.

Era eso lo que pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba por el pasillo de manera perezosa, cuando un quejido de dolor, no muy lejos, llamó su atención y se detuvo bruscamente.

Draco pensó que no era asunto suyo, que no debería meterse, ya que su objetivo residía en otra persona. Sin embargo un mal presentimiento le hizo deslizar la mirada por el sitio, dándose cuenta de que era uno de los más solitarios. Eso, y la indignada voz que escuchó, lo convenció de que si era asunto suyo.

- Neville, no…

Potter.

Draco avanzó hacia una puerta semiabierta, guiado por los ruidos ahogados y empujó con violencia. Decir que la escena no le había sorprendido, sería mentira; sin embargo hizo acopio de todo su aplomo y colocó una burlona sonrisa, antes de recargar su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y cruzar los brazos.

- Agradecería que le quitaras las manos de encima a mi novio, Longbottom.

Draco estuvo seguro que, de no estar tan preocupado por aparentar superioridad, su mirada se vería tan sorprendida como la de Potter y el rubio que comenzaba a liberarlo.

Supo al instante que lo había arruinado.

o.o.o

Harry terminó de quitarse el vestuario y pensó que el ensayo general había salido genial. Después de eso, volvió a aquello que había rondado por su cabeza desde que llegó y nuevamente tuvo que admitir que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Creyó saberlo, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

Y es que la intervención del rubio, quien le había salvado del sorpresivo cortejo de Neville, no concordaba, para nada, con lo que, se suponía, no estaba pasando.

Ni descubrir las intenciones de Neville le habían sorprendido tanto como ser proclamado "novio" por los mismos labios de Malfoy.

Harry torció los labios. Por muy emocionado que le pusiera la idea, no podía permitir ser arrastrado a una equivocación más. Menos cuando había decidido defender lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Y para ello debía acudir más a la razón que a la emoción.

El chico terminó de acomodar su vestuario y salió del vestidor para enfrentar todos esos murmullos emocionados del resto de los integrantes del club.

Miró con curiosidad a Malfoy, quien lucía algo aturdido, y se acercó con decisión, hasta estar frente a él.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Malfoy?

El rubio se humedeció los labios.

- Si.

- No aquí - replicó Harry con algo de molestia - A solas.

- ¿Qué tal donde hablamos la última vez?

Un vuelco en el pecho de Harry estuvo a punto de descontrolarlo. Hizo un decidido ademán de aceptación, ya que había perdido la capacidad del habla repentinamente.

Terminaría todo eso de una buena vez.

o.o.o

- A decir verdad, hay algo que también quiero decirte, Potter.

Harry tuvo que voltear para ver que la luz de la luna iluminaba las facciones del rubio de forma injusta. Volvió a acomodarse para mirar al brillante astro y apretó los labios.

- No es necesario - murmuró - Ya lo sé.

- ¿Ya lo sabes? - se sorprendió el rubio - ¿Qué sabes?

- Padeces una extraña enfermedad que te obliga a tener contacto conmigo.

- Oh, eso.

- No hay problema - declaró Harry - Te ayudaré.

- En realidad hay algo que quiero decirte…

- No es necesario - insistió Harry - Creo conveniente que nos ocupemos de tu padecimiento. Es más importante.

- Si me dejaras hablar…

- No - Harry volvió a interrumpir, logrando que el rubio le mirara con una ceja enarcada - Sólo olvidemos todo lo demás. Es lo único que pido a cambio.

La expresión en el rostro del rubio, causó curiosidad en Harry; tanto que deseó escuchar aquello que parecía empeñado en decirle. Pensaba, sin embargo, que era muy riesgoso escucharlo, especialmente cuando su tonto corazón podría darse otra errónea idea sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Bastantes malos entendidos había ya.

- Bien - Draco apretó los labios - Supongo que puedo concederte eso, Potter.

- Genial. Ahora hablemos de tu problema.

o.o.o

Lord Voldemort decidió utilizar un terrible hechizo de absorción en sus más poderosos mortífagos. Ello le daría mayor vitalidad. Aunado a su magia, debería darle ventaja sobre Harry Potter.

Fue un problema enfrentarlo, no lo iba a negar. Sin embargo logró vencerlo, tras mucho sacrificio.

Dos días después supo que todos los mortífagos más poderosos a su mando habían muerto. Menos dos: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

Harry ya sabía de Malfoy, claro. En el lugar donde la batalla final se realizó, pudo encontrarlo, siendo abrazado por su único hijo.

Lo que no sabía era la razón por la que sobrevivió al terrible hechizo.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Draco Malfoy traspasó su propia magia y resistencia al cuerpo de su padre, mientras el hechizo se estuvo realizando.

Si Harry hubiese tardado unos minutos más en vencer a Lord Voldemort, el rubio pudo morir, junto con su padre.

El resultado fue que Draco quedó con poca magia. Insuficiente para mantener su condición de mago, tomando en cuenta que se drenaba, cada vez más. Así que su futuro era convertirse en un squib.

Sin embargo había una posibilidad de revertir el proceso.

Sólo era cuestión de encontrar al mago que detuvo el drenado original, en este caso, Harry. Ese mago debería estar dispuesto a ofrecer su contacto físico. El cual sería más efectivo si incluía una indiscutible presencia sexual.

Harry se preguntó, con cierta ironía, si la presencia de una emoción terminaría por hacer poderoso a Malfoy. Después estuvo de acuerdo con su corazón, ya no importaba.

El traspaso de energía se realizó una noche antes de que se presentara la obra. Hubo, en casi dos horas, diez buenas razones para desear no estar tan involucrado en el asunto; especialmente porque Harry se sintió más vacío y roto, a medida que el contacto se convertía en su primera experiencia sexual, al lado de quien su corazón se había encaprichado, pero que, jamás compartiría su mismo sentir.

Tuvo que aferrarse al razonamiento varias veces. Amarró esas dos palabras con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios y, cuando todo terminó, acudió a sellar sus labios con todas sus fuerzas.

Al final había sido un ingenuo.

- No tiene nada de malo equivocarse - susurró Draco. Cuando Harry volteó a verlo, se deleitó con esa figura etérea, cubierta por la manta e iluminada con la bella luz nocturna.

- Sólo piensa que fue por una buena causa - replicó Harry y se puso de pie, para comenzar a vestirse - No tienes que saber más de mí, después de la obra.

Draco torció los labios.

- Eres un irresponsable, Potter.

- ¿A qué viene eso? Acabo de ayudarte.

- ¿Si? - el rubio volvió a recostarse - Gracias… Supongo - suspiró - Esfuérzate mañana.

- Lo haré - prometió Harry.

Esa fue… la última vez que Harry vio a Draco Malfoy.

El día siguiente fue Hermione quien tuvo que interpretar el papel de Drácula, ya que no habían encontrado al rubio por ningún lado.

Los profesores no estaban preocupados.

Lucius se lo había llevado.

No. Draco se había ido.

Y ni los alegres rumores de los alumnos en la graduación pudieron consolar al desolado corazón de Harry, quien había prometido conformarse con sólo verlo.

Tuvo que aprender a vivir con la idea de no contemplar a su amor imposible.

Aprendió a seguir, pese a lo doloroso que resultó.

Y de nuevo pensó que había tenido razón al no desear que ese enamoramiento se desarrollase.

No pudo detenerlo.

Quizá lo maldijo al principio, pero ahora se sentía contento con sufrirlo.

Dolió, si, pero había sido el sufrimiento más dulce y hermoso que cualquier joven pudiera experimentar.

Harry sonrió esa mañana, cuando salió de Hogwarts, a donde no volvería. El cálido resplandor del sol le iluminó la cara, y sintió la brisa fresca que le despeinaba el cabello.

Con gusto volvería a sufrir así por un amor imposible.

**FIN**

**18/noviembre/2007**

_Si hubiera una Luz en mi destino me gustaría que fueras tú..._

_La tentación de besarte arde en mi corazón,_

_Pero no te preocupes... voy a ahogarla entre los mares hasta que ya no quede mas aire para que sea respirado por tus pulmones..._

_Voy a olvidar y voy a recordar que te amo, _

_¿no lo entiendes?_

_No te preocupes... el saber que te amé es mi alegría..._

_No pienso ocultarlo, siento orgullo al gritar que me enseñaste a amar de una manera diferente... Siento orgullo al decir que me hiciste tropezar y que me he levantado con la cabeza en alto para besar tus labios de nuevo..._

_Me siento bien al saber lo que siento y comprender lo que sientes..._

_Me siento con el valor de dirigir mi amor a quien en verdad lo merece..._

_Y todo te lo debo a ti..._

_Simplemente gracias, mi amor..._

**Akiko**

S M/Blue World /2001

**Notas finales: **

Cuando terminé la décima razón, tuve que recordar a esa adolescente que lloró a su primer amor, quien le dejó lastimada, bajo promesa de no volverse a equivocar de nuevo.

Después, tras varios años, comprendí que amar, no significa ser amado. Y descubrí que no era malo. Duele, si, pero no es malo.

Hago, pues, un homenaje a ese primero amor, quien dejó correr las lágrimas de quien más le ha querido, pero que, ahora, le da las gracias por hacerle comprender lo bello que es amar.

Gracias, mi amor. Jamás lo supiste, pero tu fuiste la razón de que mi alma se convirtiera en poema y se limpiara del egocentrismo. Gracias a ti soy una mejor persona.

Akiko


	13. Especial de Navidad

Notas:

Sip, lo sé. Me he portado terriblemente mal... y lo he disfrutado.

Afortunadamente eso no influenció mi noche de navidad y recibí un preciado regalo, jejeje... Lo malo es que me operaron (de nuevo)... ¿podría decir que eso fue mi castigo?... nah... xD

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron mensajito, bajo la aseveración de que el cap anterior fue el final. Algunos no quedaron nada felices, lo sé. Y corro el riesgo de que no lean este final. Pero, si lo hacen, deben tener mis mejores deseos, ya que expresaron su opinión de manera que respeto.

Otros quedaron "algo" satisfechos... A veces siento que es por el apoyo que me han dado a través de los años, que no expresaron cierto... enojo.

Esto fue una travesura mía. Quería un final especial, y me busque una fecha especial... la de Navidad.

Este es el final que tenía pensado desde el principio. Todo bajo leves variantes.

Espero que les guste.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Akiko

Una buena razón para no olvidar

Por Akiko

Final de "Diez buenas razones para no enamorarse"

**Resumen:**

¿Qué opinión tiene Draco Malfoy de todo esto que ha estado pasando a su costa?

Quizá no este tan molesto con ello; sin embargo le costará mucho trabajo convencer a Harry de eso.

_¿Amor?_

_No. La verdad es que no te amaba. _

_Sólo estaba encantado con los secretos que guardaban tus labios, _

_justo aquellos que jamás dijiste, pero que fue fácil adivinar._

_¿Amor?_

_No. Al principio me gustaste._

_Y saber que te gustaba inflo mi ego de manera peligrosa._

_Al principio no te amaba._

_Sin embargo, un día cambiaron las cosas._

_Y mi querer se encaprichó contigo hasta convertirse en amor._

_Yo no necesitaba este amor, pero no pude detenerlo._

_Ahora no puedo vivir sin él._

_¿Tú ya te olvidaste del amor que sentiste por mí?_

Lucius Malfoy suspiró. Frente a él se encontraba su único hijo, sosteniendo un informe sobre las acciones, leyendo detenidamente cada párrafo.

El hombre no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo había cambiado. Se notaba en su mirada una madurez sorpresiva, cargada de una extraña emoción que jamás había visto en él. De hecho no la había notado desde ese día, que fue por él al colegio. Y desde entonces no pudo averiguar lo que la había causado.

Su hijo había cambiado.

Lucius levantó la copa con vino y probó un poco. Justo en ese momento notó que su hijo cerraba el informe para colocarlo en su escritorio.

- Hay un sitio donde me gustaría invertir - murmuró con calma y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos - Hasta ahora es un negocio bastante independiente, pero pienso que no despreciarán la posibilidad de expandir sus productos.

- Jamás habías mostrado interés en aumentar la fortuna de la familia - observó el adulto - ¿Quién es el dueño de esa empresa?

Draco sonrió y murmuró el apellido de los dueños.

Lucius enarcó una ceja. Escuchar la razón que tenía su hijo para intentar un negocio tan riesgoso le sorprendió más.

o.o.o

¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad la majestuoso búho que había entrado por la ventana, para posarse frente a los gemelos.

- Nuestro socio nos ha invitado a celebrar la noche buena - dijo Fred de forma divertida - Es una situación bastante extraña, ¿cierto, George?

- Ni que lo digas - corroboró el otro - Es una invitación bastante sorprendente.

- Oh - Ron se desinteresó al instante y continuó comiendo. Desde hace casi seis meses, sus hermanos habían recibido una oferta de inversión difícil de rechazar, que alzó el negocio de forma asombrosa. A partir de ese momento los notó más misteriosos, pero no pudo saber la razón, así que sólo lo dejaba pasar.

- Nuestro socio nos ha invitado a pasar la noche ce navidad en su casa - dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando vieron entrar a su regordeta madre - Deberíamos ir.

La verdad es que toda la familia se había visto envuelta en agradables eventos, causa de la amable invitación de ese socio misterioso quien, por cierto, jamás tenía tiempo de estar ahí.

Ron notó un brillo en la mirada de su madre. Al parecer era quien más había disfrutado de las atenciones del socio de los gemelos.

- Deberíamos - coincidió ella - ¿Esta será la ocasión en que conozcamos a su socio?

- Tal vez - evadieron ambos gemelos.

Ron miró a su madre y continuó masticando. Lo cierto es que el negocio de sus hermanos había mejorado lo suficiente como para que ella tomara el asunto del socio secreto como algo bastante divertido y aceptable. Después de seis meses en eventos, donde él no aparecía, ella había comenzado a pensar que se trataba de un juego, así que había estado intentando adivinar la identidad de la persona. Lo que parecía tener encantados a los gemelos, especialmente cuando negaban la información.

- Pero Harry pasará la navidad con nosotros - intervino el muchacho - No podemos, simplemente, irnos a otro lugar.

Los gemelos volvieron a sonreír.

- Claro que hemos pensado en eso - aseguró Fred.

- Por eso, Harry vendrá con nosotros.

- La invitación es para toda la familia - terminaron a coro.

Ron pensó que todo eso era muy extraño, especialmente viniendo de sus hermanos mayores, en quien no se debería confiar enteramente, ya que no habían perdido su oscuro sentido de humor.

Sin embargo todas sus dudas se disiparon al escuchar el sitio donde se celebraría la cena.

o.o.o

Harry llegó al anochecer.

Le había parecido un poco extraño que la familia Weasley cambiase el sitio de la celebración de navidad, pero pensó que no era quien debería cuestionar los sitios donde se reunían; aún cuando le parecía bastante extraño a las costumbres que tenían, especialmente si era un sitio terriblemente lujoso y lucía de lo más caro que Harry hubiese visto también.

Lo cierto es que la noticia de la prosperidad de la familia no sólo había corrido entre extraños; el propio Harry supo de esos eventos a los que sus amigos habían asistido, la mayoría por labios de Ron, quien parecía más encantado que indignado.

El propio Harry estuvo en alguno de esos eventos, trabajando. Y tuvo que admitir que todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley se veían felices.

Lo que hacía raro que le invitasen a compartir esa celebración, en ese lugar, con su socio desconocido, quien no se había dignado a aparecer en público.

Era cierto que él había estado todas las navidades con ellos, desde que pudo, pero ahora le parecía un tanto extraño. Sencillamente las circunstancias ya no eran las mismas, y se sentía un tanto incómodo.

Aunque eso quedó de lado cuando apareció Fred Weasley, con una de sus traviesas sonrisas y se acercó para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo que provocó una descarga en el cuerpo del moreno.

- ¡Hey! - protestó el chico, y apartó al pelirrojo, quien le mostró un curioso artefacto - ¿Qué es eso?

- Un artefacto muggle que George se encargó de mostrarme esta misma mañana - sonrió - Produce una interesante descarga.

- Lo he notado - interrumpió el moreno, quien se sacudió un poco - Wow. Este sitio si que es... poco común.

- ¿Verdad? - Fred sonrió - Es una propiedad de nuestro socio - explicó rápidamente.

- Oh - Harry evitó comentar lo extraño que se le hacía que ellos estuviesen en un sitio desconocido, con un socio desconocido - Creo que no me has dicho el nombre de su socio - intentó obtener.

- Es una sorpresa - Fred sonrió de manera que provocó un escalofrío en la piel del moreno.

- ¿Pero porqué hemos venido un día antes?.

- Para conocer París - se escuchó desde las escaleras y Harry volteó a ver a George, quien lucía esa misma sonrisa maliciosa, como su hermano, y se acercó extendiéndole la mano.

- No más artefactos muggles - susurró Harry con el ceño fruncido. George dejó caer los hombros. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Conociendo París - Fred lo miró atentamente - Por eso debiste llegar... - miró su reloj - cuatro horas antes.

-Tuve dificultades en el trabajo - se excusó el chico al instante.

- Deberías dejar ese trabajo, Harry - murmuró George - Nuestra empresa esta creciendo de forma positiva. Podrías tomar un puesto con nosotros.

- Esa empresa ha sido idea de ustedes - negó Harry - Quiero hacer algo por mis propios medios.

Porque ese era el problema. Desde el penoso incidente en el séptimo año, Harry había notado lo incapaz que lo creían sus amigos. Cosa suficiente para alejarse un poco de ellos e intentar cosas por sí mismo.

Por ello tenía ese sencillo trabajo de medio tiempo, atendiendo mesas en un lujoso restaurante.

Le gustaba lo que hacía, aunque había resultado un poco penoso cuando se encontraba con alguna cara familiar. Pese a ello llegó a adaptarse, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba la carrera.

Y a su opinión lo estaba haciendo bien. A sus 18 años podía decir que estaba librándose de toda esa fama, para lograr que los demás le valoraran por lo que en verdad sabía hacer.

- De todas maneras estoy muy cansado para salir - murmuró el moreno, para quitar tensión a la constante oferta de los gemelos. Ellos lo hacían por ayudarle, y lo sabía, pero él no quería ayuda. No más.

- Te llevaré a tu habitación - ofreció Fred

- ¿Su socio verá eso bien? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa - ¿Seguros que no se inventaron a ese personaje?

- Claro que no - George sonrió - Es tan real como esta mansión, que ni en sueños nos pertenecería.

Harry se sintió algo avergonzado por eso. Se dejó guiar por los pasillos, hasta que George se detuvo frente a una puerta bastante cargada de decorados, que no dejaban de moverse suavemente.

- ¿Dragones? - musitó.

- Es una extraña afición de nuestro socio - el pelirrojo se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dar un suave empujoncito a Harry - Descansa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de excusarte, si no bajas a cenar.

Harry agradeció ese gesto y penetró el lugar. Habría querido observar con mayor detenimiento el exquisito decorado de la habitación, sin embargo estaba terriblemente cansado y se limitó a quitarse la ropa para meterse bajo las mantas.

Tras un suspiro quedó dormido. Su último pensamiento fue que no había estado en una cama tan tibia y cómoda como esa.

o.o.o

Un tímido beso fue lo que dio paso al primer contacto íntimo entre ellos.

Fue él quien lo inició. Hasta entonces no se había sentido capaz de hacerlo, pero hubo algo en la insegura mirada gris que le convenció de tomar valor de algún lado.

Había inseguridad en el joven que le acompañaba. Lo que le pareció una soberana estupidez, ya que era él quien estaba perdiendo en todo eso. Era él quien se había enamorado y fue quien perdió la oportunidad de reestructurar a su herido corazón.

No había razón para que fuera su acompañante el inseguro. ¡Estaba por obtener lo que quería! ¿Por qué debería sentirse inseguro?

… y sin embargo… ese beso inseguro podía dar demasiadas expectativas.

Sin embargo debería ignorar cada una, ya que era demasiado riesgoso guardar una tonta esperanza.

Pero ese beso no se le olvidaba. Ese beso tímido, casi inseguro, con el que todo inició.

Debería ser un hermoso acontecimiento, pero se convirtió en algo… doloroso.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Un poco desorientado, se incorporó, viendo la decoración extraña; la idea de que estaba en un hotel le confundió. ¿Qué hacía en un hotel?

El moreno se pasó una mano por la cabeza y cubrió un bostezo. Fue entonces que recordó el sitio en el que se encontraba. Y de nuevo pensó que estaba un poco fuera de lugar, ya que estaba acostumbrado al ambiente humilde y divertido de los Weasley. Definitivamente ese sitio no llenaba esa descripción, especialmente porque no había sido despertado por los inquietos gemelos, quienes aprovecharían la primera oportunidad para molestarlo, pese a que su madre les habría advertido no hacerlo.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y enarcó una ceja.

¿Se había quitado los lentes? No lo recordaba.

Verlos pulcramente acomodados en la mesita de noche le extrañó aún más, pero no lo tomó en cuenta y se encaminó al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Era ese día en que se celebraría la cena de navidad, así que el moreno pensó que podría salir a comprar algunos obsequios para sus amigos. Claro que hacer eso en un sitio desconocido resultaría bastante difícil y al salir de la habitación tuvo que notar, con algo de disgusto, que había despertado bastante tarde, así que no había nadie esperándolo.

Afortunadamente no ocurrió lo mismo con el almuerzo y el moreno se encontró comiendo solo, hasta que un elfo apareció para ponerse a sus órdenes.

Harry jamás había salido de compras con un elfo. Pero pensó que no sería tan malo.

Que equivocado estaba.

La alegría de ver a toda la familia Weasley, reunida en torno a una enorme mesa, servida de forma tan exquisita, se evaporó en cuanto vio a ese elegante rubio, colocarse donde todos le vieran y tomando una copa para brindar.

Los Weasley parecían genuinamente sorprendidos, excepto los gemelos, quienes se encargaron de aligerar la tensión.

¿Socio?

¿Ese era el socio de sus amigos?

Harry estaba seguro de que terminaría por romper la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos, así que la bajó hasta la pulida superficie de la mesa, mientras seguía viendo al anfitrión que había aparecido en la silla principal, sosteniendo su bebida y dispuesto a dar el brindis.

¿Qué demonios se había creído al plantarse en medio de la familia a la que más había ofendido en los últimos siete años?

Harry apretó los labios y deslizó la mirada hacia el resto de las personas que estaban ahí.

Un impulso le hizo hacer la silla hacia atrás y escapar sin que le importara que los demás le vieran con curiosidad.

Llegó hasta su habitación y comenzó a guardar la ropa con la que había llegado. Dispuesto a irse de inmediato.

No volvería a exponer a su corazón a eso, pese a que había decidido que no era malo haberlo sufrido. Una cosa era aprender de la dolorosa experiencia para salir, más o menos, completo de ella; y otra, muy distinta, era dejarse caer en el mismo poso, por iniciativa propia.

Aunque no había sido iniciativa suya, debía admitir. Estaba claro que Draco se las había arreglado para que eso ocurriera. Lo que le molestaba bastante. Ahora debía agradecerle arruinar su noche de navidad.

¡Maldito rubio engreído!

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas y volteó para encarar a ese odioso rubio.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó el rubio con un tono de voz bastante sedoso e inusual.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - preguntó retóricamente, y Harry le advirtió, con una mirada, que ni se le ocurriera responder. Claro que Draco jamás había atendido una sola petición suya.

- No creo que eso haga sentir cómodos a tus amigos - murmuró Draco y se acercó para comenzar a sacar la ropa del moreno, viéndola con descaro - Oh, que interesante prenda... - levantó un bóxer con estampado de renos - Es muy propicio para la época, supongo.

Harry le arrebató la prenda y empujó a Draco lejos de él.

El moreno volvió a meter las cosas en la maleta, mientras mascullaba improperios ininteligibles hacia la otra persona que había en la habitación. Y sobre todo hacia esa situación.

- No actúes como si te importaran - siseó Harry.

- No me importan - admitió el rubio con serenidad - , pero jamás he sido un mal anfitrión. Y no creo que les haga feliz que te vayas - se sentó a la orilla de la cama, viéndolo atentamente - Debe haber alguna manera de convencerte para que te quedes - sonrió.

- Oh, por supuesto - sonrió Harry irónicamente - Vete.

- Esta es mi casa - Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello - Temo que eso es imposible. Además - se acercó hasta él, rozando su oreja con su aliento - Aún me debes "algo"...

Harry lo empujó lejos de él, nuevamente.

Escuchar esas palabras apretujaron dolorosamente su corazón, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que viese justo esa expresión.

Sabía que su primer encuentro íntimo había sido... totalmente extraño. Pero Harry no pensaba disculparse por ello, ya que no era el experto que Draco parecía haber esperado.

Y de todas maneras no se había quejado mucho, esa noche.

- No te debo absolutamente nada - rechazó con fuerza.

- Estás siendo absolutamente infantil - acusó el rubio con calma y sacó su varita para hechizar la puerta.

¿Eso había sido un hechizó para... silenciar?

- Eso pensé yo cuando te fuiste - replicó Harry con absoluta maldad y miró la puerta - Retira ese encantamiento, Malfoy.

- ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería aclaraciones! - exclamó indignado - Decidiste por ambos y no pude hacer nada para cambiar eso. - se acercó y lo atrapó. Claro que Harry no era fácil de sorprender y terminaron forcejeando hasta que Draco tuvo que tirarlo en la cama y colocarse encima, para impedirle mover - Ahora tienes que escucharme.

- ¡Así tendrías que haber insistido antes! - le reprochó y trató de sacárselo de encima - ¡No ahora!

- ¡No parecía ser lo que querías entonces! - replicó Draco con enfado y se inclinó para cubrir esos labios con su boca.

Sentir esa calidez contra él en verdad lo sintió raro, tanto que la rabia explotó dentro de él.

Maldito Malfoy.

Harry se movió bajo ese cuerpo, apoyando las manos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo con tal de tenerlo lo más lejos posible; pero era imposible.

Draco ejercía una fuerza desconocida, para mantenerlo quieto, a medida que esa boca se encargaba de acariciar sus labios y daba paso a la punta de su lengua, con la que delineó de forma terriblemente novedosa, hasta arrancarle un gemido ahogado.

La fuerza con la que Harry intentaba mantener la boca apretada comenzó a flaquear y sintió el momento en que la punta de la lengua del rubio se acunaba entre ellos, sin llegar a penetrar. Como si buscase el consentimiento para ello.

Harry se cansó de luchar y finalmente se lo dio.

Sus labios se abrieron hacia él, dejándole traspasar esas barreras que habían flaqueado, con tan solo un poco de su tacto, y no pudo remediar el salir al encuentro de aquella lengua.

Las manos que antes habían buscando alejarlo, ahora se aferraron a su espalda para mantenerlo quieto a su lado.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso?

Debería ser un crimen recordarlas.

Ahora estaban ahí, frotándose de forma terriblemente descarada y novedosa; justo la que Harry no conoció hace un año.

Su falta de experiencia no era mala, entonces, pero, pasado un año, le hizo comprender que pudo divertirse más. Al menos ambos lo habrían disfrutado, no sólo él.

La lengua de Draco se encontró con la de él. Pronto marcaron un suave ritmo entre ambas, acariciándose todo lo que pudieron, hasta que la falta de aire obligó a que ese beso se rompiera y ambas respiraciones estuvieran agitadas.

Draco desvió la mirada y se inclinó para llenar de besos el rostro de Harry. Deslizando los labios hasta su cuello hasta tocar un sensible punto, cercano a su oreja.

Herry evitó dejar salir sonido alguno. A pesar de haber abandonado aquel esfuerzo por mantenerlo lejos, aún no quería darle la satisfacción de escuchar otro gemido por su parte, que revelara lo mucho que había anhelado una caricia como esa.

Incluso disfrutaba haciéndose de rogar; haciéndole sufrir un poquito más.

Draco dejó que sus manos dejaran de sostenerlo, y dejó que sus cuerpos tuvieran más contacto, traspasando el calor a través de la tela.

El rubio se mordió los labios para evitar que escapase algún sonido de ellos. Por unos segundos, sólo se dedicó a sentir el calor bajo él, abrazándolo con firmeza.

Una extraña sensación.

Eso solo desató irremediablemente que Harry buscara de nuevo los labios de Draco; pero esta vez de una forma más suave.

El moreno abrazó su espalda apretándolo contra él, y su propio cuerpo buscó roces necesarios para provocar esos deliciosos temblores.

De alguna manera le pareció familiar.

Ah si, de esa manera había sido la primera vez.

Harry se sintió abrumado cuando fue consciente del calor del cuerpo de Draco, especialmente cuando las caderas del rubio de apretaron a las suyas, haciéndole notar esa firmeza.

- Esta vez lo quiero _todo_, Potter - susurró a su oído.

Eso le hizo ruborizarse mortalmente.

¿En verdad Draco lo querría "todo"?

El moreno cerró los ojos y pensó tanto en esa pregunta que terminó dejarla a un lado.

- Entonces tómalo - invitó Harry.

Dreco frunció el ceño, pero el gesto fue eludido al instante y Harry comenzó a ser consciente de la forma en que le comenzaban a quitar la ropa. Agradeció mentalmente haber vestido de esa forma tan elegante, pese a lo reacio que había estado al principio y sintió que su corazón daba un salto al sentir que una de las palmas del rubio acariciaba en su pecho, deleitándose con su textura, hasta que sus dedos chocaron con una sensible tetilla, que se encargaron de atrapar y apretar suavemente.

- No dudes que lo haré... - prometió el rubio con voz ronca y su boca acudió al encuentro de esa tetilla para succionarla suavemente y tironear con los dientes.

Esta vez sí que se dejó llevar.

Harry emitió un suave gemido ante aquellos dientes y su espalda se arqueó levemente hacia él.

Todo contrariado, pero empezaba a desear eso tanto, o más que el mismo Draco.

Una mano intrusa logró deslizarse en el interior de los pantalones de Harry, acariciando esa leve firmeza y rodeándola con los dedos. La rodilla del rubio se metió entre las piernas bajo él, abriendo poco a poco.

El moreno se lamió el labio inferior y jadeó un poquito.

Sus caderas se movieron frente a esas caricias y de pronto deseó tocarlo también.

Las manos de Harry se movieron lo suficiente para llegar a su pecho y con cierta dificultad retiró un poco de tela, para tocar esa pálida piel.

Draco atrapó esa traviesa mano y se la llevó a los labios, metiendo dos dedos en su boca y acariciándolos con la lengua.

La acción sorprendió a Harry y, de pronto, no pudo apartar la vista de esa lengua que recorría la extensión de sus dedos de forma tan descarada y pervertida.

Cuando Draco atinó a liberar esos dedos húmedos, se acomodó a la altura de la cintura de Harry, extrayendo ese miembro erguido y soltó una risita algo perversa.

- Creo que sé lo que debo hacer acá abajo - ronroneó y su lengua acudió a tocar la punta de ese miembro, deslizándose de forma circular.

No le tomó de sorpresa, pero su reacción fue como si así hubiera sido.

Harry apretó las mantas entre los dedos mientras sus labios se abrían sin dejar escapar sonido alguno, o tan siquiera sin tomar aire; todo él estaba atento a esa lengua y las caricias que le proporcionaba.

Sintió esa humedad deslizarse sobre su miembro; los dientes atrapar la final piel de los testículos y volver a su miembro para proveerle de esa suave succión.

Harry jadeaba a cada una de ellas, sintiendo un insoportable deseo de lo que lo tomara en verdad, cuanto antes.

De pronto Draco se detuvo.

Dedicó a Harry una mirada tranquilizadora antes de comenzar a apartar los pantalones de sus piernas y mirarlo desde lo alto.

El rubio gruñó al descubrirse con mayor cantidad de ropa, cuando Harry lucía esa preciosa desnudez. Así que comenzó a desnudarse, antes de volver a acercarse al chico, y abrir suavemente sus piernas, para acomodarlo contra él y volver a abarcar ese miembro entres sus labios.

Las manos del rubio se dedicaron a acariciar las redondas nalgas de Harry, hasta levantarlas un poco y abrirlas, dejando que la humedad de su saliva se deslizara entre ellas.

Poco a poco se acercó hasta esa delicada entrada, donde comenzó a empujar suavemente un dedo, ayudado de esa humedad.

Harry jadeó de nuevo.

Realmente no era la intrusión que esperaba.

Un pinchazo de dolor le hizo apretar los labios. Era extraño, porque el placer proporcionado por las caricias de Draco parecía mezclarse de forma absolutamente novedosa, y el chico se encontró moviéndose en torno a ambas caricias.

De pronto Draco tocó algo en el interior de Harry, que le hizo jadear de sorpresa.

Miró al rubio y descubrió esa suave sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Te encontré, Harry - susurró el rubio, y el chico volvió a sentir esa caricia en su interior, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Lo próximo que supo es que Draco había entrado en su cuerpo y ambos se estaban besando y abrazando, mientras ese delicioso vaivén les llenaba poco a poco, aspirando al clímax.

De pronto lo sintió terriblemente suyo. Y a cambio, se proclamó suyo.

Las dudas se disiparon y abrazó su cintura con las piernas, dejando que se hundiera una y otra vez en su cuerpo, tocando ese punto tan sensible y adornándolo con suaves sonidos de placer.

Todas las barreras que había colocado en torno a su corazón se derrumbaron. Harry supo que volvería a llorar, pero no le importó; ya se ocuparía de ello, en su momento.

Ahora lo significativo era el beso que Draco depositó en su frente y su mano cerrándose en el miembro, brindándole aún más placer.

Lo más importante fue el instante en que besó sus párpados y bebió sus lágrimas, hasta el inevitable orgasmo que azotó a ambos y obligó a sus cuerpos a permanecer quietos, mientras sus respiraciones luchaban por regularizarse.

Lo primordial fue que no se apartó de él, como la primera vez, y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

Que raro.

- No tiene nada de malo equivocarse - susurró Draco. Harry sabía que ya había escuchado esas palabras y se mordió los labios. - Esto también fue por una buena causa, pero quiero saber más de ti. No me pidas que lo olvide.

- Dijiste - recordó Harry - ... que yo era un irresponsable.

- Aún lo pienso - corroboró Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te atreviste a ayudarme, sin pedir nada a cambio. De pronto no supe cómo reaccionar. No podía tomarlo; especialmente porque tus razones me superaban.

- ¿Mi amor, quieres decir? - musitó Harry.

- No estaba listo para eso.

- Entiendo - de pronto volvió a sentirse mal.

- No, no entiendes - Draco se tensó - Crees entenderlo, pero no es verdad. Sólo inventas aquello que yo debería sentir. Eso es irresponsable.

- ¿Eso hice? - susurró - ¿No es así?

- No.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró de nuevo. No supo su era de alegría o miedo. No podía definirlo.

- Corrígeme - pidió.

- Hace un año, comenzaste a gustarme - admitió el rubio y apoyó la mejilla en la sábana, de forma que no tuviese que ver a Harry - Empecé a sentir celos ante la idea de que le gustaras a alguien... y que ese alguien te gustara. Cuando supe que te gustaba yo... me sentí mal. Porque no sabía cómo debería portarme ante eso.

- Esperaste un año para decir eso - señaló Harry - Te fuiste...

- Si.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No se te ocurrió que ya no sentía nada por ti?

- No creas que tenía planeado arrojarme a tus brazos, simplemente. Yo... quería... - se ruborizó - "cortejarte".

- ¿Un año después? - insistió Harry - Eso es irresponsable - regresó - No sabes lo... doloroso que fue para mí.

- Habría sido peor hacerlo antes - Draco se incorporó un poco y lo miró.

- Eso no tiene sentido - Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué habrías pensado si te dijera que te quiero, unas horas después de que me traspasaste bastante magia? - lo retó - Instantes antes habías dejado claro que no querías algo más.

Harry jadeó al comprender.

- Así es, Potter - Draco torció los labios - Habrías pensado que sólo necesito más magia... y más, y más... No era precisamente la idea romántica que tenía de nosotros. Debía esperar a recuperarme por completo para que estuvieras seguro de que lo único que necesitaba era...

- ¿Era...? - invitó Harry, tocando la mejilla coloreada de carmín del rubio.

- Tú... Sólo te necesitaba a ti...

Harry sonrió y se abrazó a ese rubio. Lo sintió salir delicadamente de su cuerpo, para colocarse a un lado y suspiró, acomodándose a un lado.

- Así que te hiciste amigo de los Weasley - murmuró de modo travieso - Es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí. Pero pienso que no debió ser fácil.

- No lo fue - Draco gruñó - Esos... miserables gemelos no perdían oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

- Y los eventos...

- ¡No quería que me hechizaran esta noche por intentar seducir a su octavo hijo! - se defendió.

- Supongo que eso habrían hecho - Harry rió bajito y recordó algo - Dijiste que tomarías todo...

- Si - Draco lo abrazó - Cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Harry se ruborizó.

- ¿Y qué me llevo a cambio?

- Te has vuelto bastante interesado en un año - protestó el rubio y suspiró - Bueno, puedo darte... lo mismo, a cambio.

- ¡Sip! - el moreno lo abrazó.

Unas campanadas llamaron la atención de ambos. Draco sonrió y se apretó al moreno.

- Ya es Navidad - señaló innecesariamente.

- Felicidades... - susurró Harry - Yo... te compre un regalo.

- ¿Otro? - el rubio lo miró divertido - Que generoso de tu parte, Harry.

- De haber sabido que se trataba de ti, no habría gastado mi dinero.

- No te lo habría reprochado siempre y cuando me dieses este regalo - ronroneó, abrazándolo de nuevo para apretarle el trasero de manera bastante sensual.

- Pervertido...

- Si - lo besó.


End file.
